Silver Wolf
by Wolfs child
Summary: A young girl who was abandoned by everyone around her that is until a red haired general found the young girl and began to raise her while continuing on his journey and she has no idea what's in store for her as she begins her own journey with her fellow exorcists. Not very good at summaries please RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Silver Wolf_

 _Chapter 1 - Meeting_

 _I was always alone no one wanted me and all just because I was different than them since I had long silver hair which you wouldn't know because it was covered in dirt and grim. I also had rose colored eyes that people seemed to think that meant I was some kinda vampire although I didn't know what that word meant. I was only four years old and I was already living on the streets but it was mostly because I had silver wolf ears and a tail. I couldn't even remember my own name since no one would ever talk to me unless I was trying to steal food so I could live. Even then they only called me ugly or just you so I was a very weak little girl who had been abandoned by both of her parents and her town and left to die. Then when I turned five this weird man showed up in our town and I followed him around town since something about him made me drawn to him. I would hide whenever he would look over at where I was hiding but he still managed to surprise me and sneak up behind me causing me to jump._

 _Guy:_ _"Hello little one."_

 _I started to back up but as I did so I bumped into someone and then looked down at me disgusted before pushing me away making me drop the old sheet I had been using to hide my ears and tail. When I realized I had dropped it I looked over at the man to see him looking at me shocked but before I could grab the sheet and run off he grabbed my arm. Then he picked me up causing me to squeal out since no one had ever picked me up before and I looked at him scared especially when I saw how mad he looked. Then he started walking and I looked around wondering where he was planning on taking me as well as getting more scared. We came to an inn and I started turning into a ball as well as trying to get down but he wouldn't let me no matter how much I scratched at him._

 _Guy:_ _"Calm down I wont hurt you."_

 _I stopped and looked at him confused since I didn't understand what was going on but then a young women ran over to us and stopped when she saw me and looked at the man confused._

 _Girl:_ _"Cross I didn't think you would pick up someone that young?"_

 _Cross:_ _"Very funny Liana, she's an accomidator, I just found her on the streets at first I thought it was an akuma but when no attack came I knew it was something else."_

 _Liana:_ _"Oh the poor girl."_

 _Cross:_ _"Yea and she's really quick so you'll have to keep a good hold on her."_

 _Liana:_ _"Ok but why?"_

 _Cross:_ _"Unless you prefer me giving her a bath?"_

 _Liana:_ _"Oh! No I'll take care of it. Kita show Cross to a room and have some girl cloths for four or five year old left at the bath."_

 _Cross:_ _"Some bandages as well I have a feeling she's been abused for a while."_

 _Kita:_ _"As you wish, please follow me Mr. Cross."_

 _I was handed down to Liana and I looked at her scared and she just smiled but I also noticed that she had a firm grip on me and was surprised and then started off somewhere. When she put me down I noticed we were in a room with bins and mirrors and I was surprised when she started taking off her cloths. Once she was done she came over to me and took off my big shirt that I had managed to steal from somewhere and she threw it away. Then she picked me up and carried me further into the room and when I saw what was in the room I started getting scared since it was a giant pool. I started to scratch at her to get her to realice me but she wouldn't budge she just grabbed my hands and held them in a strong grip._

 _Liana:_ _"It's alright little one it wont harm you, its called water and it'll help me to wash the grim and dirt from your body."_

 _I looked at her confused but she managed to get me into the water and looked around surprised since the water was warm but then the pain came and I tried to get away._

 _Liana:_ _"Hold still little one... dang it when was the last time you took a bath..."_

 _It took her a while but she managed to get my body squeaky clean although she had a few scratches on her now especially after she tried to clean my hair. That really hurt and I just sat there looking at the water wondering what more torture was that man named Cross going to put me threw and I was about to take off when she grabbed me. She then carried me out to the room with the bins and sat me down before she pulled out a big fluffy cloth and started drying me with it but I kept trying to touch it._

 _Liana:_ _"He. It's called a towel little one it helps dry you off when your wet."_

 _I nodded still trying to catch it making her laugh and I looked at her confused wondering why she was laughing but then she started putting on the cloths that had been left in the room. When she pulled out a small dress and something else I looked at her confused and she just smiled at me._

 _Liana:_ _"This is called underwear or panties for girls you'll have to start wearing this stuff now so I'll show you how to put it on."_

 _She showed me how to put them on and then showed me how to put on what she called a dress and then came socks and shoes but she called them flats. However before she did all that she made sure to bandage up all the wounds I had received over the years of me being out on the streets. Then she walked me back up to where Cross was at and when I saw him I was about to run to him but Liana stopped me and picked me up and placed me in a chair._

 _Liana:_ _"Hold on little one we aren't done yet."_

 _I looked at her confused as she picked up a weird object that she called a brush and started pulling it threw my hair and it hurt so I got free of it and ran to Cross. I hide behind him as Liana sighed and Cross just smiled and pulled me out from behind him and had Liana hand him the brush and I got scared._

 _Cross:_ _"Its alright it won't hurt."_

 _I looked at her scared but he made me sit down in front of him and I closed my eyes tight waiting for the pain but it didn't come and I sat there confused since I could feel the brush going threw my hair._

 _Liana:_ _"Who knew you would be great with kids Cross."_

 _Cross:_ _"I have long hair to Liana you have to be gentle when coming it threw otherwise it'll hurt the owner."_

 _Liana:_ _"Oh then I'm sorry little one."_

 _I gave her a small smile since I didn't really know how to talk since no one taught me and she looked at Cross upset about something and I turned to him wondering what was going on._

 _Cross:_ _"Do you know how to talk?"_

 _He said indicating what he was talking about and I shook my head no and I he looked at me upset while Liana started crying and I looked at her shocked. Then I looked at Cross wondering why she was crying and he just sighed and pulled me to him almost like he was trying to comfort me instead._

 _Cross:_ _"Liana I want you to get teachers for her, in everything."_

 _Liana:_ _"Ok, so you'll be staying her a while then."_

 _Cross:_ _"No choice I can't have her continue to be like this it'll cause problems later on, and I don't know how to teach it."_

 _Liana nodded and left the room to do just that and I looked up at Cross confused before yawning and he just smiled and pulled me to him and my eyes started to drop and I fell asleep against him. When I woke up Cross was talking to some people and I sat up rubbing my eyes and they all looked at me and I moved closer to Cross scared and he just smiled at me._

 _Cross:_ _"It's alright they'll be helping you to speak among other things."_

 _I nodded to him and they all looked at me upset since I was the first person to not be able to speak at this age and then they began there lesson's and it was really hard for me. However I learned quickly and was able to wright shortly after meeting them much to master's surprise but it took a little longer for me to be able to speak. I could tell that master was happy when I did started talking since it meant I would be alright even on my own and that made him happy as well as me since I understood know what it felt like to have someone dote on me._

 _Cross:_ _"Now that you can talk do you have a name?"_

 _I looked up at him and tried to remember if I even had a name but I couldn't think of anything so I looked up at him and shook my head no indicating that I didn't have one and he just sighed._

 _Cross:_ _"Then I'll give you one, your name will be Luna Cross for now."_

 _Luna:_ _"Luna Cross?"_

 _Cross:_ _"Yes my name is Marian Cross, you'll take on my last name for now since I'll be adopting you."_

 _Luna:_ _"Ok Cross."_

 _Cross:_ _"No either master of father."_

 _Luna:_ _"Ok father."_

 _He just smiled at me and I continued my learning until there was nothing left for them to teach me which took a couple months since I was a fast learner. Then a monster attacked us in the inn as I looked on in shock at all the killing master had pulled out both of his innocence's and started battling the monster. Then my eyes started to hurt so I started rubbing them and when the pain stopped I stopped rubbing them. When I looked back at master I looked at him confused wondering what was going on since he looked different and he looked at me confused._

 _Cross:_ _"What's wrong Luna?"_

 _Luna:_ _"You look different you have a green mist around you as well as a light blue colored mist but I don't know what they are..."_

 _Cross:_ _"Ah the green mist you see is probably the innocence while the blue mist is my magic."_

 _Luna:_ _"Magic?"_

 _Cross:_ _"Yes watch."_

 _I nodded as he set down an empty bottle of wine and said a weird word and then the bottle began to fly and I looked at it amazed since I had never seen something like it before. Then he stopped and the bottle came back down gently and then he turned to talk to Liana about the monster that showed up. I looked at the bottle thinking of the word father had used and then I said it however unlike what happened when master said it the bottle flew threw the roof. I looked at it shocked while father and Liana looked at me stunned and then father walked over to me and I looked up to him wondering what he was going to do._

 _Cross:_ _"It seems your able to use magic as well but you'll have to learn to control it but for now I'll put a limiter on your magic so you can us it without disastrous results like just now."_

 _I nodded looking up at him and then he said a few words and then a seal appeared under me and then I could feel my magic fighting against him. However father still managed to put the seal on my magic but I noticed that it only went down a little and I looked at him confused wondering if it had backfired._

 _Cross:_ _"Don't worry Luna your magic is sealed but it will unlock as you get control of it your magic made it so that as you get stronger so will the seal on it until you have full control over your magic."_

 _Luna:_ _"Ok father but how do I learn to control it?"_

 _Cross:_ _"I will teach you and you can learn from magic books which I will give you as we travel."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yes father."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Allen_

 _Then we began our journey of going to different cities and going lots of different things so my innocence would get stronger and I could start training in using it against akuma. My eyes would alert us if there were any akuma nearby which was a plus for father since he didn't have to go and hunt them down I made it easy to see them in there disguises. I knew how hard it was for other's since they couldn't see them so I made sure to keep my eyes out and open in case I see any other akuma. It hurt my eyes a lot to do that but it also helped to increase my sycron rate and father always made me stop after a while and take a break. It was shortly after all that when we came to a town and I saw a big black and purple mist larger than the ones I've normally seen and told father about it. However when we got there we saw a young boy leaning against a stone and he had blood coming down the side of his face and I looked at him sad knowing what he had been threw. Then master asked the boy if he wanted to come with us and he took master's hand and then we headed to one of father's supporter's named Mother._

 _Luna: "Father, is mother your..."_

 _Cross: "No that's just what everyone calls her."_

 _Luna: "So be nice to her right?"_

 _Cross: "You little brat..."_

 _I just smiled laughing but stopped when someone answered the door and I saw that it was an old lady and she sighed when she saw father and I looked at him confused._

 _Mother: "What are you here for?"_

 _Cross: "I'm here so the kids can get a rest and so the boy can grieve for his loss."_

 _That's when mother finally saw us and she seemed surprised when she saw the boy and I looked at them confused wondering if something was going to happen to him. Then she turned her eyes on me and I gulped but walked up a bit and bowed the way some of father's other supporter's had showed me to her._

 _Luna: "Hello my name is Luna Cross its nice to meet you."_

 _Mother: "You had a child?"_

 _Cross: "I adopted her from a village when I saw her on the streets alone no one seemed to care if she died."_

 _Mother: "I see well come on in all of you."_

 _I nodded and walked in shortly after father staying close to him in case something happened and then this big guy came around and stopped in front of us. He got to excited and came at us a little to quick and I got scared and hide behind master shaking and then Mother hit him telling him to calm down._

 _Mother: "You idiot calm down or your going to keep scaring them."_

 _Cross: "Its alright Mother, Bubba didn't mean any harm its alright Luna he won't hurt you."_

 _I carefully came out from behind father and looked at Bubba to see that he was more to the feminine side of things even though he was a guy and I had to guess they didn't get to many people like us around here. Then I went to check on the boy we had come with but he was still locked up in his head and I sighed since I had wanted someone to play with. It took a while to get him to come out but when he did father didn't seem happy about it and I started wondering why._

 _Luna: "Father isn't it a good thing that he's out of his trance?"_

 _Cross: "Yes but he's talking like how Mana did and not like how he used to talk."_

 _Luna: "Father what is his name?"_

 _Cross: "Its Allen, Allen Walker."_

 _I nodded looking at father before we took off leaving the cottage that housed Mother and Bubba we then trecked across the country going to all kinds of different places. It was a lot of fun although I couldn't say the same for Allen since father made him play cards to get him used to using his left arm which housed his anti-akuma weapon. I helped by playing with him but I seemed to beat him almost all the time I guess all that training with those teacher's paid off in the long run. Father seemed to think the same thing so he had me helping Allen out when he went to play poker against the older men at the bar. The boys always lost to me thinking I was an easy target much to there disappointment especially when they tried to play something called strip poker. Although the ones that said that I didn't see them again for a while but Allen and I had fun none the less mostly because we could do it together. It was also a plus that we were both going threw the same thing with having innocence living inside of us all this time I was starting to get used to it but I wasn't positive about Allen. Father had found different ways to help me train my innocence since it was that of a wolf and even I was having trouble controlling it sometimes so he would have me train my senses so I could control them. Then when we got to India father had us separated Allen went out to do manual labor while I was to help out around the castle but I didn't expect to be taught dancing. The palace dancer's saw that I was trying to mimic them but having no luck so they pulled me aside and started to teach me and it wasn't long before I was dancing along with them which surprised father. I was just happy learning something new I had even asked father if he had anymore books for me but he struck out and then I thought of the order wondering what they had and asked father if the order had any books to read. He surprised me and took me to a exorcist library and I was shocked but happy as I looked around the place since I hadn't been to a place with so many books. Father left me there telling me to come back to the castle when I was done and I started devouring one book after another after a while I came across a couple books that mentioned on how to build a golem which was something like Tim. However I wanted it to be completely different so I got to work on the blueprints for a new golem and I was actually able to do it. She had disappearing capabilities, she could go as fast as I could, and she could record songs, voices and play videos which was something I thought of so I could keep my memories within her since you never know what might happen. Then once I had my fill for the day I headed back to the castle to eat and sleep my golem whom I named Rosa was flying by my head and father was shocked when he saw her and I smiled._

 _Luna: "I found a bunch of old books about them in the library and went by the instructions."_

 _Cross: "Well you did a good job of building her, and only by reading about it."_

 _I nodded smiling at him since he seemed really excited about how I had built her I think he was also surprised that I was able to build her in such a short time period. I was happy since the meant that he was proud of me since that meant I had pleased him mostly because I hadn't impressed him yet until I built Rosa since I was only supposed to be reading the books at the library. Then a few months of us being in India father called us both to his room and he handed me a glass of water since I had been dancing earlier and needed it. I started getting dizzy after a while of drinking the water and started to wonder what was going on since this never happened before and I looked up at father thinking maybe he did something to it._

 _Cross: "You can officially call yourselves exorcist's, I want you two to go and pay a visit to the exorcist headquarters, you do know where it don't you?"_

 _Allen: "Yes..."_

 _Cross: "I'll leave Timcampy and Rosa with you, I've already sent a letter to an executive named Komui so leave first thing in the morning."_

 _Allen: "Let me guess your not coming with us are you?"_

 _Cross: "Hell no I'd rather loose a thumb then go back there."_

 _I flinched when he hit Allen over the head with the hammer then my vision began to blur and I shook my head trying to stop it then I began to fall sideways but father caught me._

 _Cross: "Sorry about this Luna, but you need to meet new people and learn to get along with them, don't worry I just gave you a small sleeping pill you'll wake up in the morning."_

 _He said before he laid me down and I passed out only to be awakened by Allen the next day and I sighed and we got all our things gathered together and headed out for the place that housed the order. I was riding on the back of a wagon with Allen and he was calling out to Tim since he liked to fly away from us but he also liked getting eaten by cats. I sighed when I saw him come back and land on Allen's head then I looked down to see Rosa sleeping in my jacket and laid my head back onto Allen's shoulder._

 _Luna: "How much longer until we get there Allen?"_

 _Allen: "Not much further we should reach them by today or tomorrow."_

 _I sighed hoping we were already there so I could get a good night's sleep since we hadn't stopped to long in any one place wanting to reach the order quickly but I was still a little scared since it meant meeting new people. Then we came to a different town and got a ride on another wagon headed with the circus since a person wearing a clown suit and a rabbit suit offered us something to eat. After a few hours of being in the city Tim finally got eaten by a cat making me sigh as we went after the cat knowing if we lost it father would have our heads. I just groaned since that meant I had to use my innocence to track down the cat and catch it so we could get Tim back. I was waiting in a room at an abandoned church when Allen flew in with a police women and forced her into a chair before he realized that it wasn't the cat._

 _Allen: "Ah! Sorry miss I was after the cat, it swallowed something valuable to me and my master will kill me if I lose it."_

 _I just sighed but then started laughing when she handcuffed him to the chair but then we heard a scream coming from downstairs and she took off to check on it. I sighed and nodded to Allen as I took off down after her with Allen following shortly after and we saw what I guessed was her partner succumb to the akuma virus. Then the gas filled the room and Allen covered the officer's mouth with a cloth since the gas was poisonous to people but she still passed out. We took her to the station but were immediately questioned about why we were there when this happened since they thought we did it but we had nothing visible to show that we did it._

 _Allen: "I know who the killer is... its an akuma."_

 _I sighed looking at him as he went on to tell them all about the akuma and the Earl knowing they wouldn't listen to him since no one would unless they either saw it or were apart of the order. Not many people were with the order since what we did made little to no sense to other's unless they witnessed it first hand which was rare. Then the officer woke up and we found out her name was Moore then they told us that we had to stay with her until they figured this whole thing out. I sighed knowing they wouldn't be able to do anything since it was literally out of there jurisdiction and in ours no matter how much they think otherwise. Facts couldn't be changed no matter what and only we had the power to put a stop to all the killing's going on around this town._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - At the Order_

 _While we were at Moore's house we tried to escape but that ended in failure since the cat made Allen fall and Moore came down and asked us about what happened. I sighed knowing our plan had failed but also succeeded since it brought us to the akuma and I looked up at him when he wheeled himself into the room. Then the akuma burst out of Moore's brother's body and it fired a bullet at Moore but Allen interfered and was pushed into the church by the bullet from the akuma. I followed shortly after Allen and sat down next to them already praying that the kitty found peace in the after life since anything that touches the akuma virus will kill it leaving nothing behind._

 _Allen:_ _"Sorry kitty I couldn't save you."_

 _Luna:_ _"Its alright Allen, just keep the kitty in your prayers' and it should appease him."_

 _He nodded and then the akuma showed up and we saw the other police officer's there and they started to freak out when the akuma showed up and started firing there guns at it._

 _Allen:_ _"Normal guns won't work on it!"_

 _However it was to late and the guys were killed by the akuma firing at them and Moore didn't seem to like it and got mad and yelled at it but we knew that it wouldn't make a difference to the akuma._

 _Allen:_ _"It can't hear you, Akuma are tragic beings whos souls are trapped and forced to fight in the Earl's battles."_

 _Luna:_ _"The Earl forces them to do his bidding."_

 _She looked at me sad as a few tears spilled from my eyes as I looked at the akuma and Allen mentioned that it was a young girl and Moore started calling out that it was her sister._

 _Luna:_ _"She can't hear you she's trapped inside the akuma they have no free will."_

 _I was upset that everything was happening like this since that meant the Earl had secured another helpless soul into his pointless battle against the innocence and all I wanted to do was find him and strangle him. Then Allen destroyed the akuma freeing Moore's sister and then we headed to the order and climbed up the mountain to the headquarter's which I had to do very carefully. We stopped once we got up to the top and Allen collapsed to the ground and I smiled at him since he was tired and then we looked up at the place we would now be calling home. I sighed looking up at it since it looked like a gothic church instead of a good one and I sighed wondering how we got ourselves into this but I was glad that we were together threw all of this. We may not have been born together or by the same parents but we were still siblings just not threw blood and I was happy about that since blood doesn't always define who we are its how we act that does. Once Allen had gotten his second wind we headed to the gates to see if anyone would be there waiting or if we had to figure out how to get there attention so we could get inside. Then we heard someone tell us that we had to be exrayed by the gatekeeper before we could be aloud inside but I knew it was a bad idea since Allen had been cursed by Mana, his foster father, so it would detect that. I just stood there as the face on the door jumped down at us surprising us and then it began to ex-ray us but said that we weren't aloud in because Allen had a penticale on his forehead. Then this samurai boy came down and attack Allen who stopped the attack with his anti-akuma weapon which was his left arm which could turn into a claw. I just sighed and backed up a bit and Allen and samurai boy kept fighting and tried to think of a way to get out of all of this and when the guy said that he would slice up Allen I got mad._

 _Luna:_ _"You should have gotten a letter from our master addressed to an executive named Komui!"_

 _Everything seemed to stop right then as if someone had just said the magic word and I sighed wondering how these people stayed alive long enough for us to stop this stupid war. Then a young girl with green pigtails showed up after someone had told the samurai boy named Kanda to stop but he didn't pull back and asked what was going on which got them into a discussion but once the girl showed up she hit Kanda on the head with a clipboard._

 _Girl:_ _"You were told to stop Kanda, now get in before I close the gate... I said to get in!"_

 _I quickly got inside along with Allen not wanting to get her more upset than she already was and I sighed knowing our lives were about to change but I didn't know if it was going to be a good thing or not. Then once we were all inside the gate closed and we were standing with the pigtail girl and I looked at her while Allen tried to make friends with Kanda which I had a hunch wouldn't work... and it didn't._

 _Lenalee:_ _"Hello I'm Lenalee Lee welcome to the Black Order."_

 _Allen:_ _"I'm Allen Walker its nice to meet you Lenalee."_

 _Luna:_ _"I'm Luna Cross, its nice to meet you."_

 _She looked at me shocked and I wondered why since no one else had that expression when I told them my name but then she just smiled and lead us on a small tour of the place. She lead us past a bunch of rooms some big and some small and she even talked about father which made Allen upset and I just giggled since father had been a little mean to him but it was to help him. Father had been nice to me only because he knew of my past and didn't want to hurt me since a lot of people had already done just that but I knew in my new line of work that I would be hurt a lot so I kept my emotions in check. Then she took us to a room that looked like a library and introduced us to a man who she said was her older brother Komui the person who father had sent the letter to and looking around at his workplace I could understand our little warm welcome. Then he took us down to one of the rooms that Lenalee had mentioned that we don't want to go down and I sighed when we walked down to them with Komui since it looked really creepy. Then he had Allen show him his arm which Kanda had hurt when he had tried to kill Allen earlier so there was a long cut on his arm and then Lenalee was told to get some anesthesia and give it to Allen after he brought out a four pointed drill. Then he pointed the drill at Allen's hand and the four points came together just before they went to fixing Allen's hand and Allen let out a huge screem which made me fall to the floor covering my ears. He had also told us that we both had parasite types innocences and then after the process I could see Lenalee talking to Komui but I couldn't make out what they were saying and then we headed down to an upside down pyramid. We got on to it and then we headed further down into the building and stopped in a completely black room but then I could see light from behind us and Allen was picked up off the platform and I turned around only to cover my eyes._

 _Komui:_ _"Luna! What's wrong are you alright?!"_

 _Luna:_ _"I'm fine its part of my innocence I can see a green mist if its innocence, purple and black if its akuma, and blue if its magic."_

 _Komui:_ _"Ah now I see your seeing all the innocence Hevlaska has within her body."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea she's like a big giant light bulb to me."_

 _Komui:_ _"Its alright she has the ability to gauge what your innocence is and predict what it will do in the future."_

 _I nodded and kept my eyes closed as I looked back up at where I had seen the bright green mist and heard her speaking about what she was telling Allen although I had no idea what was happening._

 _Hevlaska:_ _"You have a 85% sychron rate with your innocence Allen Walker, sometime in the near future you will be a great Time Destroyer."_

 _Komui:_ _"Wow a Time Destroyer, alright Luna your next Hev will pick you up now to examine your innocence."_

 _I nodded and felt something grab me and pick me up and then I felt something entering my body and it didn't feel good but I knew not to struggle since I could fall to my death here. Then I felt my legs hit the platform again and turned and looked at Allen sighing since I could see again and did my best not to look behind me since I would be blinded because of all the innocence._

 _Hevlaska:_ _"Luna Cross you have a 98% sychron rate with your innocence, and you will become a Destroyer of Darkness in the future."_

 _I was stunned I didn't think any of that would be possible especially the sychron rate with my innocence which I called Silver Wolf since it didn't have a name to begin with so I just gave it one. I'm pretty sure Allen didn't have a name for his but I wanted my innocence to have one so I named it and that was that and then we headed back up top and were shown to our room which were next to each other. I wound up falling asleep shortly after that mostly because my innocence takes the power it needs from my strength so if I'm tired then my innocence won't activate which is why I try to be well rested and well feed so I'm in perfect health. I woke up the next day to the sun shining and got up and went out to get Allen after getting dressed in pants and a t-shirt with thigh high high-heeled boots but he didn't answer when I knocked on the door. So I just smiled and knocked again saying that I said that I was headed to the cafe and he immediately opened the door and I couldn't help but laugh at that since that was pretty much all he thought about. Then we headed into the cafeteria and headed over to the order window and saw a guy in an apron who said his name was Jerry and asked what we wanted and Allen told him a huge list which had the guy sweating and I just smiled. Then I gave him my list which was smaller than Allen's and then we went and sat down waiting for our food to get done so we could eat and I started to wonder when we would be sent out on our first mission. While we were eating we heard a commotion behind us and turned to see Kanda holding up a guy in a tan coat and I looked at them confused wondering who they were since this was the first time I was seeing them._ _However Allen got up and went over to them and grabbed Kanda's wrist and made him drop the guy that he was holding onto by the neck and I sighed and walked over to them knowing this was going to get ugly._

 _Kanda: "Let go of me."_

 _Allen: "You don't need to hurt them we all work for the same employer."_

 _Kanda: "Stay out of this beansprout."_

 _I sighed when everything went down hill and Allen and Kanda got into a bigger fight and I watched them carefully making sure they didn't hurt each other since we might have to work together someday hopefully not for a while yet. However fate seemed to have other ideas for me since someone thought it would be a good idea to put the three of us in a team to go out and find innocence and I sighed knowing it was going to be my job to keep the two in line. I also found out that the people I saw earlier in the tan lab coats were called finder's that help us with finding innocence since we can't always be out in the field looking for them like the generals do. We had a finder going with us by the name of Toma and I smiled at him trying to be nice like father said to but not knowing exactly how communicate with other's just yet since I was still new to all of this. Then we headed out in a boat but before we took off for our mission to Mater we were told to put on uniforms that the order gave us and when I saw the skirt they had given me I got ticked a little. When I walked out I threw the skirt at the scientist's one was named Reever and he looked at me shocked while Allen started laughing I just walked over to the boat and got in and sat down._

 _Allen: "Sorry she hates wearing skirts or dressing, when she wore one to kill akuma she realized that boys look up her skirt while she fights."_

 _The other's seemed to catch on quickly when he said that while I just glared ahead hating the fact that boys would actually do that since it seemed manner's were only installed in girls and a very few select guys which made no sense to me._

 _Komui: "Alright well make sure to have pants with her uniform."_

 _Luna: "Thank you."_

 _He nodded and then Allen put on the uniform jacket and Tim seemed to come out of his left arm sleeve and he sat down on Allen's head and I smiled at him since we hadn't seen him since we got here and I was starting to get worried about Tim._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Mater_

 _Then we headed into the tain threw a roof hatch and we dropped down into a hallway and I froze when a man came running up to us telling us that we couldn't board the train the way that we did. Then Toma stepped up and told him that we were form the Black Order and the attendenant saw the cross on our chest's and started apologizing to us. I looked at him confused wondering why he had the sudden change of attitude but then we were shown to a first class room but Toma stayed outside while we sat down inside the room. I started going over the folder we were given before we took off and I sighed looking at the data we had which wasn't much and I knew I would have to get used to things like that. Then Allen walked out and talked to Toma while I stayed in the cabin with Kanda who didn't seem to like it but didn't say anything since I knew that he had an aditude. Then we arrived and when we stopped on the rooftops of some of the houses I looked over to where we knew the innocence was at and I saw three level one akuma's. However I noticed something about one of the akuma's and I could see the purple mist growing darker and got curious and then Allen took off after the akuma's._

 _Luna:_ _"Allen!"_

 _Kanda:_ _"Go with him you'll just get in my way."_

 _Luna:_ _"Drop the aditude Kanda I know you care about the people around you."_

 _He just hmphed and took off with Toma while I just shook my head and took off after Allen wondering about the akuma to see that all but one akuma was destroyed. The last one that was still alive looked a lot like Allen only backwards and then it hit me and I went flying threw the wall a few feet away and came out to see the akuma throw Allen threw another wall. Then I took off at the akuma only to get thrown in the direction that it threw Allen and then the ground gave way and we fell into the city that had been built below. In the file it had said that the people that lived here before had built a city underground because it was to hot to be out when they were uptop the city so they built an underground paradise. Then we tried to look around but I noticed we kept going in circles and I somehow lost Allen so I jumped up into the air and looked down at the city trying to find everyone. I saw two green mists close to each other along with the purple mist and I pushed myself towards them and I wound up landing right behind the akuma desquised as Toma. Then Allen showed Kanda that his copy was actually Toma so he pulled out his sword which had his innocence named Mugen in it and went to attack the akuma. However the akuma grabbed him and pushed him threw walls and then started pounding on him while Allen and I came running to help. Then we attacked the akuma and managed to get away with Allen carrying Toma and I carried Kanda but I was worried about Allen since he was hurt. While we were walking Allen felt wind coming up from below and followed it then about half way threw a hallway we heard beautiful singing. So we followed that and it lead us to an open air opera theater and we saw a doll sitting with a man laying on her lap and I could see the green mist surrounding the doll. The mintue she saw us she started attacking us so we laid Kanda and Toma down then Allen grabbed the pillar she was about to throw at us. I jumped over her and destroyed the other pillars forcing her to stop and listen to us talking to her however half way into our talking the level two akuma showed up. I found out that it was a level two when I meant back up with Allen and Kanda just before it shoved Kanda threw the walls and it was now mimicking the sand all around us. It took the innocence from Lala, the doll, and Allen got ticked off since he was more sensitive than I was about all this I think because some of it hit home to him. I couldn't really blame him since I felt that way to but to just get so mad that you lose all reason I couldn't understand how to do that and given my past its understandable. I never had someone to get mad or upset about me when I was young they all just ignored me all except for father when he found me but I still didn't know a lot about emotions or how to express them. I was really struggling with that but I also didn't want what happened to me to happen to other's so I joined Allen in the fight to get the innocence back. We were about to finish off the akuma when Allen's innocence backfired and I rushed to his side worried about him making Kanda block the attack aimed at us. Then Allen surprised me when he didn't get mad at Kanda for calling him out on taking a break when he was trying to help Lala. I was more worried about his wounds since they reopened but he didn't seem to care and Allen managed to kill the akuma and I smiled watching the soul go up to heaven. Then we waited... and waited... it took three days for Allen to allow Lala to sing her songs to Guzol, the human child she took in, to die and take the innocence out of her which was there promise to one another. When it happened we were all outside on the stairs talking but then it all went silent so we ran inside to see the innocence on Guzol's chest and a few tears escaped me while Allen cried a lot._

 _Kanda:_ _"Take the innocence back to headquarts' I have another mission."_

 _Then he just left just like that and I started to wonder if I would become like that and I knew it was something that I didn't want to happen so I made a vow to work on it. Then we headed back to the order and were stopped when we at the lake entrance by Reever who had a knocked out Lenalee which got me curious since this hadn't happened while we were there yet._

 _Luna:_ _"Ok what's going on?"_

 _Reever:_ _"Komulin wants to operate on Lenalee to make her macho."_

 _I couldn't help it I just started laughing since it looked funny but then I remembered that I had no idea who Komulin was but Allen was two steps ahead of me and had asked the question._

 _Reever:_ _"Its a robot built by Komui, it was supposed to lighten our workload but instead it increased it."_

 _I sighed hoping this wouldn't be an everyday thing but I had a feeling it would be and sighed looking around but then the robot found us and I kicked it away. Allen and Reever took off carring Lenalee while I dealt with the robot but Komui didn't want us to destroy it but I wasn't about to let it hurt anyone else. However he hit me with a dart and I swayed and fell against a wall wondering what he had hit me with._

 _Komui:_ _"Don't worry its only a sleeping dart."_

 _I glared at him as I passed out hoping someone would stop the crazy robot smiling a little remembering that Kanda had already done just that and kinda hoping he'd do it again. Then the robot grabbed Allen and pulled him into the middle of the of it saying it was time to operate to fix Allen's innocence but right then Lenalee choose right then to wake up and she jumped ontop of the roboot and kicked it. Then when the robot tried to grab her she flew away on her innocence, Dark Boots, and crushed the robot much to our satisfaction but Komui didn't like it. He tried to stop Lenalee from completely destroying it but all the love in the world couldn't help him now and she flew back a bit before she hit both Komui and the robot down into the huge hole leading down to Hevlaska's place._

 _Lenalee:_ _"Go to your room and think about what you've done."_

 _I had to say I had a newfound respect for her mostly conscidering what she has to go threw on a daily bases if it was me I'd wind up going crazy and probably hitting him. Then we asked Lenalee were to take the innocence and she said to take it to Hevlaska and I knew Allen was upset because no one had said welcome home to him like we had down while on the road._

 _Luna:_ _Welcome home Allen."_

 _Allen:_ _"Thanks Luna and welcome home."_

 _I smiled at him then we headed down to Hevlaska and she did the same thing I had for both of us although I had my eyes closed because it was to bright for me with all the innocence inside of her._

 _Hevlaska:_ _"Sleep inside me innocence and await for your accomidator to come."_

 _Luna:_ _"I hate this it feels like I'm being been to her..."_

 _Allen:_ _"Maybe the science division can help you with that?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Maybe I'll ask Komui about it later... better yet I'll ask Reever."_

 _Allen just started laughing when I said that and then we headed back up to the top and then we tried to head to the cafe since Allen was hungry butwe were stopped by Lenalee. She tried to cover for something by asking us to help her deliver coffee to the scientist's and we agreed and went with her I mostly to talk to Reever. When we got there we delivered all the coffee to there owner's and I stopped and talked with Reever about my little problem with not seeing Hevlaska._

 _Luna:_ _"Reever can you help me?"_

 _Reever:_ _"If its within my abilities I'll do my best, what is it?"_

 _Luna:_ _"I feel bad for not being able to look at Hevlaska, its poor manner's..."_

 _Reever:_ _"So you want us to help you with that right?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Yes if its not to much trouble..."_

 _Reever:_ _"Of course not it could also help us find innocence better... Jonny give me a hand with this! I'll let you know how it turns out Luna."_

 _Luna:_ _"Thanks Reever, and give my thanks to those that help you."_

 _Reever:_ _"Will do now go get some sleep."_

 _I nodded and we took off but Allen kept worring about the little kid we had found on our way back and he wanted to go back and make sure he understood that dealing with akuma wasn't a good idea. So we both headed out to talk to him to make sure he understood that you couldn't kill akuma with anything other than innocence or distract anyone with the onion bombs he had created. We got to the orphanage just in time to see him take off with a little boy who Allen and I both realized was an akuma so Allen told me to go after him since he was trapped under the nurse of the church._

 _Allen:_ _"Go after him Luna! I'll be fine Luna go!"_

 _Luna:_ _"Alright!"_

 _I said as I took off after the kid that was named Jan and his little friend and followed them to a graveyard which had me upset since I started to figure out where this was going. I could hear the Earl talking to Jan about his friend, Leo, already being dead and I sighed knowing the pain that would give Jan since that meant he had lead his friend to death. However when the Earl tried to have Leo kill Jan I jumped infront of him smiling at the Earl while also trying to keep from throwing up at the swirling energy he was producing. It was shortly after that when Allen showed up and I just smiled at him knowing his hatred for the Earl and hoped he wouldn't let it go to his head and outright attack him with civilian's around us._

 _Earl:_ _"I must be lucky today to be able to have two exorcist's come to me this lovely evening."_

 _I just glared at him since he was basically saying that killing people was a good thing and I didn't like the way he said that in any way and neither did Allen since he was now glaring at the Earl._

 _Luna:_ _Cut the crap Earl we both know words aren't your strong point."_

 _Earl:_ _"Oh and why is that?"_

 _Luna:_ _" Because every akuma you send at us always says the same thing over and over again."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Different Missions_

 _It was shortly after our discussion with the Earl that Lenalee showed up and heard about how Allen turned Mana into an akuma and I looked down upset knowing that it still pained him alot._

 _Luna:_ _"Do you think its fun to do this? To force living people to bring back the dead... to force them to keep reliving that they brought back those they loved when they didn't want to be? You have no right to play with life and death without experiencing it yourself Earl its not a happy event to play around with the afterlife there will be reprocations for it."_

 _I said as a single tear left my eye's as I looked up at the Earl and Allen knew what I was thinking and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me knowing how upset I was. I had a young friend who was the sister of Allen's friend and she had taught me dancing while we were in India but she died while getting a medical book for him. Allen and I both grieved for her but then Allen's friend Nalu brought her back and then was killed himself making Allen go threw the same thing that I had. Only Allen had to kill both of them since I couldn't even do it mostly because my innocence wouldn't activate but more so because of my grief. However the Earl didn't like that and summoned a bunch of akuma to kill us but that didn't work as we all used our innocence's and destroyed all of them while keeping Jan safe. Then we headed back to the order and Allen went on a mission with Lenalee while I went on a solo one because of my speed ability and I could go 300km an hour while running which was fun but I loose track of time while I'm running. So I don't notice the passing of the days which made reporting in really hard but I managed to report in when I would stop for the night since I couldn't see the sun going up or down when I'm going that fast. I was headed to the Artic to get an innocence that was making snowmen come alive and walk around the town's almost wanting someone to find them. When I got there I was almost baried in snow and I hated it but then I saw the snowmen and followed them back to where they were being created and found a snowball of glowing green energy and I picked it up. The moment I did the snow melted away revealing a piece of innocence and I smiled and put it in the pockets of my exorcist jacket and then headed away from the cold land. I was happy to finally be out of the cold and into the sun and then I called Komui when I stopped at an inn and told him that I had the innocence and was heading home after I got some sleep. He told me about how Allen and Lenalee had fought against a Noah called Road so I was to be careful out there in case another one showed up since they weren't sure if the war was finally starting. I promised I would and hurried back to headquarters being on look-out for the Noah's, or well what I was told they looked like since I hadn't seen one myself which was easy considering my speed. I managed to get back to the order quickly and took the innocence I had gathered down to Hevlaska with the help of Reever since they still hadn't finished my glasses that they were creating for me._

 _Reever:_ _"Your request is almost done Luna were trying to fine tune things a bit more so you can decide how much of a barrier you need when your dealing with the innocence or other things."_

 _Luna:_ _"Oh ok thanks if you need me to test them l would be happy to."_

 _Reever:_ _"I'll hold you to that."_

 _I nodded and headed to my room after saying bye to him and laid down on my bed tired but then I heard a knock one the door so I got up and answered the door to see Allen._

 _Allen:_ _"Hey Luna welcome back."_

 _Luna:_ _"Thanks Allen, are you alright? I heard that you encountered a Noah..."_

 _Allen:_ _"Yea she had a pointed candle go threw my left eye."_

 _Luna:_ _"She did WHAT?!"_

 _Allen:_ _"Its alright Luna, its healed."_

 _Luna:_ _"Alright you've gotta be more careful Allen you could have ended up much worse."_

 _Allen:_ _"I will sorry Luna I didn't mean to upset you."_

 _Luna:_ _"Its alright little brother, its my job to worry about you, after all other than father your all the family I've got I don't want to lose either of you... I don't know what I would do if that happened."_

 _Allen:_ _"Don't worry sis you won't lose me anytime soon I promise."_

 _Luna:_ _"Good."_

 _I said smiling at him and then we both went our separate ways and went to bed and I woke up the next day to someone knocking on my door and I groaned and got up to answer it._

 _Luna:_ _"Yes..."_

 _Finder:_ _"Forgive me for disturbing you Miss Cross but Komui wishes to see you."_

 _Luna:_ _"I'll be right there thank you."_

 _He nodded and left and I quickly got dressed and went to Komui's office to see what it was that he wanted and it turned out he had another mission for me and I sighed and took off for it. It was in a small town in Romania and I made a vow when I got there to personally hurt Komui when I got back since there was a horde of akuma in the city so it took me a while to actually be able to find the innocence. I found it in a small cross that had been baried in a box after some weird things happened around it from what the rumors said about it. I sighed and went to a different town before I called Komui and told him that I had found it and was heading back but he told me to head over to Transylvania to help find Allen who had gotten lost. I sighed when I heard that and told him that I would head that way right away and help look for him knowing how Allen always gets lost no matter where he was. So once I got some sleep I got up and took off for Transylvania to help find Allen only to find out when I got to the town that he had been found and that him and two other's were with him._

 _Allen:_ _"Luna this is Lavi and Bookman."_

 _Luna:_ _"Its nice to meet you."_

 _I said as I walked over to them and shook there hands as the introductions went around and then we headed for the castle that's supposed to be a host to a real life vampire. I just shook my head knowing that it wasn't a real vampire and probably innocence since I could see a green glow coming from inside the castle as well as that of an akuma. I sighed thinking that the akuma probably messed with the accomidator's head and made him attack the villager's which I happened to notice that some of them were akuma. I was about to tell Allen when the vampire, Arystar Krory, attacked him and started killing him as the innocence does to akuma and then Lavi attacked Krory before I could say anything. Then Allen decides to go and do the same thing while I just stood there knowing Krory was one of us while trying to figure out how to calm down the fighting so the other's could figure it out. However before I could say anything the guy grabbed the villager and took off into the castle I just glared at my comrades knowing they didn't think before they acted._

 _Luna:_ _"Idiots!"_

 _Lavi:_ _"Huh? Why?"_

 _Luna:_ _"You and Allen were at the front of the party, so why did he go for someone who was in the back of the group? Why don't you use your head's a little boys that's what its for."_

 _Allen:_ _"The villager was an akuma..."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yep so that means..."_

 _Lavi:_ _"That Krory is one of us!"_

 _Luna:_ _"Bingo."_

 _I said sighing wondering how these guys got any work done when there this stupid it was seriously a real problem if all our accomidator's were like this cause that would mean that were in a lot of trouble. Then we headed into the castle to reason with Krory about him being an apostal for the order but I was also wondering where all the bodies of his victims goes since they only found the one of the elderly lady akuma. He greeted us in the garden after we had found the corpses of all the akuma's he had hunted through-out the months and then we were attacked by man-eating flower's. It brought back a memory of one that Allen had taken care of when we were with father so I knew how to deal with it but it seemed that Allen had forgotten all about it. Then we were blown out into the garden again only this time Krory was there to fight with us so I took off at him but he just grabbed my leg and threw me into the castle wall. It hurt like hell and I could feel the blood dripping down my head as I used the walls to stand up but somehow I made it into a secret room were I feel down. Then someone picked up and pushed me into the bookshelf but I couldn't see who it was mostly because I was loosing consciousness but I heard the door open again and the person threw me into the wall. I blacked out only to awake to someone saying we needed to go deeper into the darkness and I opened my eyes and froze when I saw the true form of the akuma. It seemed like my eyes had gotten stronger so now I had to be careful with how I did things because I would be looking at them and trying not to throw up if they got worse than the one I was seeing now. Then I looked at Allen and saw that he was being raised up by his weapon and a skill was above his head with an M on it so I knew it was Mana's and then Allen woke up and saw the same thing that I was that Mana was helping him become stronger. Although I started to wonder why he had helped me as well since he hadn't known me but I put that in the back of my mind for now since we had a mission to finish. Then we heard more crumbling and felt rumbling beneath our feet so I knew that Lavi was still fighting Krory and we needed to stop that since he was an ally. So Allen and I headed off to put a stop to all the fighting and when we got there we say the akuma girl, Eliade, sitting next to Krory as if she didn't want to hurt him. I had a feeling that she was truly in love with him but didn't know it herself since akuma supposedly didn't have that emotion but I knew better it was a living soul within the akuma and they all have feeling's. That's why they cry when there chained to the akuma's otherwise they would kill a lot more than what they do as it is now and the world would already be destroyed. Then when Krory realized what Eliade really was he started fighting her while I did my best to avoid the man-eating flower's that father had Allen take care off and once I reminded him, he knew how to stop the flowers. Once we were done we thought that Krory had been defeated but then his skull attached itself to her neck and began sucking out her akuma blood restoring his own body I couldn't watch knowing how hard it would feel to lose someone you love. Once everything was said and done he asked us to wait for him outside so we did but we didn't expect him to burn down his whole castle with himself still inside it. However I did feel sorry for him when we went down to the village and tried to explain to them that he wasn't really a vampire but they didn't buy it they just wanted him out of there town for good I just glared at them. So we all boarded the train and headed out back to the order I pulled out a book and started reading about the Noah's that I had asked Bookman if I could borrow to read about it so I could know more about our enemy. I had a feeling that we would be seeing them a lot more often now but I couldn't place why I felt that way then I looked over at Krory to see that he was still really upset about what had happened. So I nudge Allen and nodded towards him so Allen walked over and talked to him suggesting that he go and explore the train to brighten his mood but I wasn't sure that was a good idea... oh well._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - Enter the Noah_

 _As we were talking I noticed that three hours had passed with no sign of Krory and sighed putting my book away and looking around the cabin catching Allen's attention,_

 _Allen:_ _"What is it Luna?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Krory hasn't come back and its been three hours."_

 _Lavi:_ _"Huh? Yea your right."_

 _So we decided to go and look for him while calling out to him threw each cabin we went threw but when we got to the last one I saw something I really didn't need to see. Krory sitting in a kneeling position in his underwear player poker with three other people and I knew it was three against one which was unfair to him. Then Allen stepped forward and offered his jacket as collateral for Krory's stuff and they seemed like they thought they would win but I knew different. However about half-way into the game I began to get dizzy while looking at the middle person of there group who was wearing swirly glasses and I grabbed my head making sure my hood stayed in place since people tend to freak out about my wolf ears so I always try to keep them hidden._

 _Lavi:_ _"You ok Luna?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea just dizzy..."_

 _Allen:_ _"Come here Luna."_

 _I walked over to him and nearly fainted so Allen pulled me down to him and I laid my head in his lap and curled up around him not realizing that my hood had come off revealing my ears._

 _Lavi:_ _"Wow she's got wolf ears!"_

 _Allen:_ _"Yea that's how master knew she was an accomidator plus she has a tail."_

 _Lavi:_ _"Really?!"_

 _I kicked him making him shout out while Allen just laughed at that and kept playing against them and wound up taking all there cloths as revenge for what they did to Krory. Which was something I really didn't need to see but I'd already seen more than my share of it since I had done it alot before and mostly with Allen. When the train stopped and Allen's opponents got off the train Allen gave them back there cloths making me smile since that was my brother always caring about everyone. Then glasses threw Allen a deck of cards for him to use and I then we headed back to our seats waiting for our stop back at the order. Although I wish it was peaceful but yet once again Krory gave away his cloths to a little girl for a flower making me want to smack him and ask him if he knew anything about the outside world like money for example. We managed to make it back to the order in one piece and Krory was going threw all the stuff we had when we first got here and I made sure to clear of Komui's work rooms. Then we had a small party to welcome him just like they did for us although they had Lenalee try to distract us from going into the kitchen and then find and bring us back for the party after we helped Jan. Although it was kinda funny since when we got back Jan had given his dad Russell a gift which was his onion bomb since I could already smell it I had left the room before it went off. Then I noticed Lenalee getting all dolled up and wondered why so I walked over and asked her not realizing that I was doing this to a stranger still to me._

 _Luna:_ _"Hey Lenalee where are you going all dressed up?"_

 _Lenalee:_ _"I'm going out to the town with Russell, he's going to help me pick out something for Komui and I'm going to help him with something for Jan."_

 _Luna:_ _"Thats nice Lena just be careful of your brother he's way overprotective."_

 _She just laughed before taking off to head down to town with Russell although I never thought I'd get dragged into helping bring back Komui after he went out after her planning to harm Russell. I just shook my head trying to figure out what went threw that head of his since he had no problem sending her off to battle but a trip to the town made him go coo-coo...I'm glad he's not my brother. So we all headed down and kept Komui from turning Russell into an octopus but it kinda backfired and hit Allen and when I looked at him I doubled over laughing. He had on a giant octopus head hat and only his face was visible so I couldn't but laugh the way it looked made it seem like an octopus was wearing a tux which was hilarious. I had Rosa record everything so I could show Allen later what he looked like since he didn't like it since he couldn't get the hat off but then Lenalee and Russell went to a different shop. So we had to make sure Komui didn't do anything stupid and then Allen managed to get the giant hat off but then there was a smaller one ontop of it and I doubled over laughing again since I hadn't expected that. I had to give it to the science division when did they have the time to develop all these weird gadgets especially Komui since he seemed the most busy out of all of them. Then I saw an akuma go by and when he tried to assassinate Lenalee but Komui's intervention tactics pushed him away from her making me laugh which got Allen's attention._

 _Allen:_ _"What is it Luna?"_

 _Luna:_ _"It seems Komui's little inventions really do come in handy when dealing with akuma since the last one just sent it flying."_

 _That caught everyone's attention and I told them about how the guy with brown hair was actually an akuma and that they had been fighting both it and Komui at the same time. Then Komui got away from us and we had to grab him before Lenalee found out but we didn't know was that he brought along one of his crazy robot inventions. He had it attack Russell but then I realized something since I could see the purple aura around him and knew he was a fake so I didn't try to stop the attack making them all look at me confused._

 _Luna:_ _"Relax that's an akuma, guessing his power is disguises."_

 _Allen smiled at me and we managed to stop Komui but with Lenalee finding out about it and hitting Komui on the head with her innocence making me laugh and jump up next to her._

 _Luna:_ _"I told you she was just out shopping."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"What are you all doing here?"_

 _Luna:_ _"We got roped in to help stop your brother from trying to destroy Russell, mostly the town was left unaffected but a lot of places got damaged. He even had Allen wearing an octopus hat that he still can't get off I have a recording if you want to see it later?"_

 _Allen:_ _"Please delete that Luna..."_

 _Luna:_ _"Nope I need something to laugh at when I'm upset."_

 _He just sighed and I smiled at him and jumped down to him and hugged him knowing he loved me no matter what after all we were still family even if were not related by blood._

 _Luna:_ _"Relax dear brother I don't have many photos or videos of us so I asked Rosa to record everything when were together so when were apart I can look at them and smile at seeing us together... I even have some of father in there... I wish I had some of Mana but I didn't get the chance to get to know him..."_

 _Allen:_ _"Its ok Luna I understand I'll try drawing some pictures of him for you."_

 _Luna:_ _"Really?! Thank your?!"_

 _I said hugging him making everyone turn to look at me since I hadn't said anything about our parents or our background since it wasn't a good subject for both of us. Then we cleaned up the town before heading back to headquarters for some deserved rest while Allen was sent out to meet General Yeager and I was sent out to gather innocence. I was able to aquire it with no trouble and head back to the order but I kept running into hordes of akuma to the point were I was getting pissed off since most of them were level two's. I finally made it back to the order only to be told to go and find Allen and go with him to help find father and I sighed and left after giving Hevlaska the innocence. However when I got there I noticed that General Yeager was repeating the same song over and over something about the battle starting and the Earl's search for the heart of innocence but something was odd. In all the research I had done on the Noah's and the innocence I never came across something called the heart of innocence so I had to wonder what it was or if it was really real. Then we headed off to Mother's house and I smiled when we knocked on the door and waited for them to answer it then I smiled at Bubba when he saw us._

 _Luna:_ _"Hey Bubba how have you been? How's mother?"_

 _Bubba:_ _"She's fine Luna and its good to see you again you to Allen."_

 _Mother:_ _"Don't dawdle around outside come on in."_

 _We did smiling and we hugged her before being told about what was happening recently so we headed to the hospital after a nurse from there visited Mother worried about her lover. I could tell that she would be easily convinced if he died soon so we all agreed to help so that she wouldn't become one. However when we got there I got a headed and closed my eyes at all the akuma I was seeing and nearly passed out right then which wouldn't have been good._

 _Lenalee:_ _"Luna! Are you alright lets get you check out!"_

 _Luna:_ _"No not in this hospital..."_

 _Allen:_ _"Don't tell me..."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yep its full of them."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Full of what?"_

 _Allen:_ _"Akuma, Luna's eyes can see the dark matter that surrounds the akuma she can also see the innocence."_

 _Luna:_ _"Its more like a mist than actually seeing it but when I see alot like this I get really dizzy, I can't even look at Hevlaska because its to bright."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Wow I'm sorry Luna."_

 _I just smiled at her knowing she meant well and then Bubba picked me up saying he would take me back to Mother's to rest and they nodded and the further we got away the better I became."_

 _Luna:_ _"Its never been this bad..."_

 _Bubba:_ _"Maybe your evolving?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Maybe."_

 _I smiled up at him and when we got home and mother saw how we were she got worried so I told her what had happened and then she really got worried but calmed down when I told her what we decided._

 _Mother:_ _"I don't like you all putting yourselves at risk like this but theres no other option your the best ones to put an end to all this sadness."_

 _Luna:_ _"We will mother and we'll keep doing it until there's nothing but happiness left."_

 _She just smiled at me when I said that but for some reason my body still felt weak but I couldn't explain it and then all the akuma started attacking Allen and Lenalee but they managed to kill all of them. Then we got separated don't know how that happened but I managed to get ahold of them and told them to meet me at Barcelona which I was close to. They said they would get there as fast as possible so I headed off that way and nearly fell when I felt hordes of akuma just waiting around in Barcelona and sighed before getting to work. When I was almost threw them I heard commotion come over the radio that the golems used and immediately knew Kanda was hear as well as someone else I didn't think I would hear again so soon._

 _Luna:_ _"Rosa open a channel with them... hey Daisya what are you all doing here?"_

 _Kanda:_ _"Luna! That's our question."_

 _Luna:_ _"I got separated from my group were meeting up here."_

 _Kanda:_ _"Alright then meet us at the check point."_

 _Luna:_ _"Rodger that Kanda."_

 _However just as I was about to head off that way I got a really bad feeling and stopped dead on top of a tall building and turned towards where Daisya should be at. I saw the same dark energy that I normally saw when I looked at the Earl only this person was trying to conceal it and since the Noah's have announced there entrance into this battle I knew it couldn't be good so I took off for Daisya ignoring Kanda. When I got there neither seemed to notice me so I hide in the shadow's and watched the Noah had Daisya strung up on a light post upside down, he had Daisya's innocence in his hand._

 _Guy:_ _"Hmm lets see if yours is the heart young clown."_

 _I had to smile at that since Daisya was no match for Allen in that category but I also couldn't just sit there and let Daisya die so I took a deep breath and used my speed. I ran at the guy and grabbed the innocence without him knowing I just smiled and stood in front of Daisya holding the bell in my hands looking at the Noah in front of me. However I felt something familiar about him but I couldn't place it no matter how much I thought of it but I also knew I had to be on my toes._

 _Luna:_ _"Well, well Daisya it seems like your having a ball with this guy care to let me join in."_

 _Guy:_ _"Little wolf I suggest you hand over your innocence before you get hurt like your friend there."_

 _I just started laughing knowing he didn't know that no one has ever been able to catch me and Daisya joined me since we had played kick ball before and no matter what he did he couldn't get a ball past me._

 _Daisya:_ _"Dude she's stronger than me."_

 _Luna:_ _"Aint that the truth, considering how tied up you are at the moment."_

 _Daisya:_ _"Not funny."_

 _Luna:_ _"Oh I'll give it to you later."_

 _He groaned and I noticed the Noah walking towards us and smiled before using my speed to knock him into the wall behind him then I vanished and reappeared in front of him and began punching him in the chest. Then when he reached for me I jumped back and he groaned before coughing up blood and I wondered if I went a little to far, since they appear immortal but there host's are still human. He just glared at me and I smiled knowing I was getting under his skin and when he lunged for me I vanished and reappeared in front of Daisya after kicking the Noah again into the wall._

 _Guy:_ _"I see your speed's going to be a problem."_

 _Luna:_ _"Aw the big bad Noah is running away?"_

 _He just glared at me knowing I had won since he couldn't keep up and then he just vanished against the wall and I looked at it stunned trying to figure out how he did it. Then I walked over to Daisya and cut him down before grabbing his ear and pulled him away after making sure he got his innocence Charity Bell back on his hat._

 _Luna:_ _"What in Sam's hell possessed you to go up against a Noah? Do you even realize how dumb that was? You didn't even know his power's yet you moron! Do you want to die that badly, well if you do then I have a much better option."_

 _He flinched when I said that because I had a worse punishment for those who wanted to go out the easy way and it wasn't pretty to say the least the first stage is me putting you up against your fears... but I won't say anymore than that. Daisya know's that stage because I made him do it one night when he said that and ever since he refuses to say it again in front of me for fear of the next stage. Then I saw Kanda and I guessed Marie so I threw Daisya at them who immediately ran and hide behind Marie fearing what I would do next._

 _Luna:_ _"This idiot is yours."_

 _Kanda:_ _"What happened?"_

 _Luna:_ _"This moron decided to go up against a Noah of unknown power's."_

 _Kanda:_ _"He did what!"_

 _I nodded and told them what I had seen and heard when I arrived on the scene and they both glared at Daisya and I sighed stretching out the kinks I had acquired while traveling._

 _Marie:_ _"You should get some rest Luna."_

 _Luna:_ _"I will I'm waiting for Allen and Lenalee to show up."_

 _Kanda:_ _"Alright then we'll head and meet up with our general."_

 _Luna:_ _"Alright and make sure you teach idiot here some common sense."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 - Meeting Another Supporter_

 _It was a few hours later when Allen and Lenalee showed up but they place was still crawling with akuma it seemed that no matter how many we got rid of more would appear. I got mad at them and literally screamed out seriously ticked off but something happened that hadn't before I guess you would called it a wolves howl. It started destroying the akuma that were around us but it made me really tired afterwords so I knew I was going to have to work with it. Then we kept going but yet again when we got to a big city we got separated again and when I tried to contact them I got nothing so I knew something had happened only this time I didn't expect to run into him again quiet literally._

 _Guy:_ _"Ah so we meet again little wolf."_

 _Luna:_ _"Oh you mean since you ran away the last time darling?"_

 _Guy:_ _"Your friend was right when he said you were strong."_

 _I just smiled at him and slowly started walking towards him before vanishing and reappeared behind him and kicked him into some building's only this time he vanished and managed to get behind me. He grabbed me from behind and I glared at him and he just smiled thinking he had me but I had an ace up my sleeve._

 _Luna:_ _"So now what do you plan to do oh mighty Noah."_

 _Guy:_ _"I'm going to break you like I've done to all the other exorcist's I've dealt with... unless you wanna work for me."_

 _Luna:_ _"Over my dead body."_

 _I said smiling as I pulled up my arm a little and elbowed him right in the ribs making him double over and then I managed to use that to flip him onto his back on the ground below. I leaned over and smiled at him while he just glared and I couldn't help it I leaned down and whispered into his ear knowing I was taking a huge risk._

 _Luna:_ _"Its to bad you'll never be able to catch me plus I know a lot more than you think."_

 _Then I vanished knowing I needed to meet up with Allen and the other's in case something bad had happened but I was just surprised when he didn't follow me afterwards to kill me. Instead I almost ran into a bunch of purple butterflies so I dived under them wondering why they were there but focusing back on my mission and used my speed to catch up to Allen and the other's. I managed to catch them just outside a brothel and my eye twitched knowing father's little hobby and I sighed before allen and Lavi walked up to the entrance only to be stopped by a huge muscle women. She picked up Allen and Lavi and told them that she was a supporter of the order and I stopped the other's from trying anything and pointed to my ears when they looked at me. She put them down after telling them to go round the back since the front wouldn't lead to the right place so we did and she lead us up to a room where the owner of the place was at. The women by the name of Anita told us that our father had died but Allen and I knew better father wouldn't die that easily."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Are you sure?"_

 _Anita:_ _"Yes he left here a few days ago on a boat, we did a search and rescue when it was gunned down but all we found was dead akuma and parts of the boat."_

 _Luna:_ _"He's alive."_

 _Allen:_ _"She's right there's no way master would die like that."_

 _Anita:_ _"Are you sure."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yes I would know, I can still sense his magic and if he was dead then Tim wouldn't be able to lead us out here."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"She's right..."_

 _Anita:_ _"Mahoja prepare my ship."_

 _Mahoja:_ _"Yes ma'm right away."_

 _Anita:_ _"We will take you to Edo the place Cross was last headed."_

 _We thanked her for it and then headed down to the dock where the ship was at and we saw the a bunch of men standing around the ship and they didn't seem like they liked us. I just sighed and knew they were going to challenge us to something and they did but it was an arm wrestling match to which Allen won I smiled and they glared at me._

 _Allen:_ _"I wouldn't try with her, she's stronger than me."_

 _Man:_ _"I don't think so your just defending her."_

 _I smiled and walked over and instead of sitting down I picked up two men making them look at me shocked and I just shrugged and put them back down before I sensed the akuma coming._

 _Luna:_ _"Guys heads up!"_

 _Right as I said that akuma started showing up and attacking us making us fight them and destroy them but I think I scared the ships crew with both my speed and strength. I just smiled at them and they gulped knowing what we said was the truth since I was the strongest excorsit well that I know of I don't know if there are any strong generals. After we dealt with the akuma we all helped bring stuff onto the ship with Lavi complaining the whole time making me laugh as I brought on more than there share of boxes. Then Allen and I sat down at the top of the mast waiting to ship out while thinking of our father I was just happy that I was going to see him again after such a long time. However our peace and quiet was short lived as I saw a bunch of dark matter approaching us and knew hordes of akuma were heading our way. I started to get really dizzy seeing all of them and was about to fall off the mast while Allen yelled down to the other's but an akuma grabbed me and took off with me and Allen. It kept saying things like I wanna kill her or lookie I got an exorcist but I just smiled and screamed at it using my wolves howl making it drop me. As well as destroying a much of them and then I felt someone catch me and looked to see Lenalee and smiled at her, then I saw her catch Allen and sighed knowing he was ok. However we noticed that all the akuma were going after something and when we looked we saw that it was a fallen exorcist well according to Lenalee and she was really shook up about it. I just got ticked off thinking that the order were idiots for trying something like this the order may be short of exorcist's but to force the bonding was just plain dumb for a lot of reason's. It might make the user abandon any or all battle's or just run away from the order all together... kinda like father was doing... I think. I don't know he always said he had a big mission to accomplish and was having a hard time completing it so I always thought our traveling was something his mission made him do. Although I know he loved to play around as he did it which only made me mad at him since he could be finishing his mission. Anyway Allen, Lenalee, and I started attacking the akuma around the fallen one before we made it up to the heart of Suman, well according to Lenalee that's who the fallen one was, and we saw a young girl inside of it. I reached in and pulled her out and handed her to Lenalee smiling at her as I felt it pulling me in and I knew it would pulled me all the way inside it._

 _Luna:_ _"Go Lenalee your boots are better suited for this I would just hurt her if I went that fast, ask Allen I did it with him once."_

 _He nodded when she looked at him so she told us to be careful and took off and I watched Allen be absorbed first before he yanked me inside and it hurt like hell. I loved giving out pain but that was mainly because of my power but I didn't want anyone to have to feel like this so I screamed out telling the innocence to stop. It didn't listen so I started reeking havoc forcing it to shoot me out and I had a hurtful landing since I hit three tree's and went threw them before hitting the ground. I just groaned and laid there wondering why we had to go threw so much pain just to live when other's didn't have to do this. I saw Allen fall down next and Suman kept going and I knew that both of us would be in a lot of pain after this and I wanted a break but I guess we wouldn't be getting that with how the order works us to the bone so I knew that my only vacation would be my death. I got up and attacked what was once Suman so I could keep his attention on us and not the village ahead but it didn't work and Allen used my strength to get up close to Suman. He managed to pull Suman out and away from all of it but he seemed listless when I saw him and sighed knowing he was dead but Allen didn't seem to notice it which only made me more upset. Then Suman's forehead split open and butterflies flew out and flew past us and I froze looking behind me but then I got dizzy and grabbed my head trying to stay conscious but it wasn't working to well._

 _Guy:_ _"Well, well lets see how big you've grown... ah its nice to see you again little wolf, I had the Earl prepare something good for you."_

 _He said as he walked over to me and with me in my exhausted state I couldn't really do much but I stood up and tried to punch him but he got behind me with both of my wrists. Then he pulled out dark matter and it moved and wrapped around me making it so I couldn't move at all but for some reason it didn't hurt which got the guy curious. Then I watched helplessly as he ripped off Allen's arm and and destroyed it and then he had one of his butterflies that he called a teeze bit a hole in Allen's heart and that flipped a switch in me. My whole body shock and all the pain I'd had burst out and I wound up breaking the binds I was in and stood up and looked at the Noah pissed off before I vanished and reappeared behind the Noah and kicked him into a bunch of trees. I kept wailing on him until my innocence backfired on me and I clenched my head and fell to the side moaning in pain._

 _Noah:_ _"What's the matter little wolf did your innocence break?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Your an idiot, it only backfired from to much use with my emotions."_

 _Noah:_ _"Ah I see... why don't I just go ahead and destroy your innocence."_

 _Luna:_ _"Go ahead if you wanna kill me."_

 _Noah:_ _"Oh? Why would that be?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Because the innocence is my heart."_

 _I said before I blacked out from the pain and when I woke up again I was laying in a bed and I sat up and looked around wondering what was happening and where I was. Just as I was about to get up the door opened and in walked a big guy with a mustache, he was wearing a white lab coat, he walked over to me and started bandaging up my wounds that I had received from when I went threw the trees._

 _Guy:_ _"My name is Wong I'm an assistance to the head of the branch."_

 _Luna:_ _"I'm Luna Cross... where am I? Where is Allen?"_

 _Wong:_ _"You can see him soon and your at the Asian Branch right now."_

 _Luna:_ _"Alright."_

 _So I let him finish what he was doing before he took me to a different room and I froze looking in as tears fell from my eyes because standing in front of me was none other than my brother. Then I took off for him and tackled him to the ground crying into his chest which made everyone smile at us and Allen just patted my back with his good hand._

 _Allen:_ _"Its good to see you finally awake Luna."_

 _Luna:_ _"Huh?"_

 _Allen:_ _"You've been asleep for three days."_

 _Guy:_ _"We were getting worried about you since you weren't waking up, oh and I'm Bak the head at the Asian Branch."_

 _I nodded to him and then listened to him as he explained what they were trying to do with Allen's arm and about what happened with his heart which had me confused._

 _Bak:_ _"It seems your power also grew Luna... your body is nearly healed of all the wounds you suffered."_

 _Luna:_ _"Wait what... I didn't have that before, it made the head nurse mad since I was always getting hurt."_

 _Back:_ _"You can ask Wong the wounds you had when you first got here were a lot worse than they are now."_

 _Wong:_ _"He's right there almost healed."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 - Return to the Battlefield _

_I just looked at them shocked knowing I didn't have a healing factor with my innocence so I started to wonder if it was something else, something that I didn't even want to think of. Then they said that battling might be good for Allen and I asked if I could do some training as well so Bak found a good partner for me._

 _Bak:_ _"This is Stephan he's really strong, although from what Allen's told us he might not be a good match."_

 _Luna:_ _"Its ok... its the best we can do on short notice."_

 _Bak:_ _"You can train with Flo like Allen does."_

 _Luna:_ _"Flo?"_

 _Bak:_ _"She's the guardian of the branch, she's the one who found the two of you in the forest."_

 _Luna:_ _"Oh remind me to thank her then."_

 _He nodded while I got to work on my training with Stephan which was interesting since he used a lot of different martial arts moves which had me thinking in a different way. I was even able to stand on some-what equal footing with Flo when I battled against her a few hours later but we had to stop on account of my wounds opening up again. Bak wasn't happy about that but he got over it as we were both progressing although Allen's innocence didn't seem to want to come back and I just smile knowing the reason. He had first started out as just saving the akuma but now he's doing it for both the akuma and the humans so of course that would cause his innocence to change since it was apart of us. I should know since mine was almost literally my heart so it did its best to keep me alive and moving no matter and I was happy about that. However something still bothered me it was that the dark matter that had been placed on me had easily fell off as if it was following its master's will. I had watched the tape Rosa showed me over and over trying to find out what was happening and why but I came up with nothing and I was getting frustrated. I even asked Allen about it but he had no idea and I was just getting more agitated by it all but I knew not to voice it to the order. A few days later about half-way into training with Stephan the whole place seemed to shake and we took off to where everyone else was running to. When I got there I froze seeing three level three akuma and based on there souls it was nothing but dark matter and I put my hand over my mouth as a few tears slipped from my eyes. I knew I had to destroy the akuma's to free there souls from this madness but before I could one shot Allen with dark matter making his body start to break down so Bak and them took him and hid him away. While they did that I took off after the akuma so they wouldn't stop them from escaping and I kept them busy much to the help of the training I had been doing up until now. It took me a while but I managed to destroy one of the level three's and was about to go after the other two but they decided to gang up on me so I was knocked into a wall by one of them. I fell to the ground but I got back up and took off for them knocking one aside as well as destroying one of his arms but then Allen showed up on the battlefield. I jumped over to where he was at knowing he was in no condition to fight and I had planned to berate him for it but he just took off attacking one of the akuma I just sighed. I shook my head before attacking the other akuma but the fight kept drawing on no matter how much I wore it down or destroyed its armor but that just kept irritating me. I could feel my power bottling up inside me wanting to get out but I didn't know how to let it out but it seemed to have other idea's since it seemed to simmer down when it realized I wasn't ready. I just stood there confused before attacking the akuma tearing off its other arm surprising me since I hadn't been able to do that before. So I managed to destroy the akuma and when I looked over at Allen I smiled since he know had his innocence back only I had to laugh since he looked like a clown._

 _Luna:_ _"Good job Allen you've become one again."_

 _Allen:_ _"Yea thanks Luna."_

 _I nodded before fainting making Allen catch me so I don't remember anything after that but when I woke up again I was laying down on a table with medical equipment all around me._

 _Wong:_ _"Please don't move miss Luna were almost done."_

 _Luna:_ _"Very well."_

 _I said as I laid there waiting for them to finish what they were down and I sighed once they were and got up but remembered that my cloths were probably in tater's. However I noticed that there were new cloths laid out for me so I quickly put them on and walked out not liking them one bit and I glared at Wong._ _Since I was now wearing a black tank-top with he exorcist jacket and short-shorts along with the thigh high boots and it all had silver trim to it._

 _Luna:_ _"Can I have my pants back..."_

 _Wong:_ _"I'm sorry but those were the uniforms that the order gave us."_

 _Allen:_ _"You look good in it Luna."_

 _Luna:_ _"Thanks Allen but I still hate it."_

 _He just smiled and hugged me then Wong took us to Bak in a room full of monitor's and he smiled at us but I just glared and looked at the monitor's watching Allen's innocence activating._

 _Allen:_ _"Don't worry about Luna she doesn't like wearing the shorts."_

 _Bak:_ _"I see, well then were thinking of calling your innocence Crown Clown."_

 _Luna:_ _"It fits in more ways than one."_

 _Allen:_ _"Crown Clown..."_

 _I just smiled at him but then I noticed something the butterfly near the big purple seven had vanished so I looked at the other monitor but found nothing before I heard something new beside me. When I looked I saw the butterfly flying next to my head and I looked at it shocked wondering when it had gotten there._

 _Luna:_ _"Allen when did this butterfly get here... doesn't it belong to him?"_

 _Allen:_ _"Hm oh you mean Tyki Mikk? I don't know the last time I saw the butterfly it was near the ark."_

 _Luna:_ _"Ark?"_

 _Allen:_ _"Ah that's right you weren't there when it opened, the akuma said it was an ark that the Noah used to get from place to place and it was meant to take both of us back to them."_

 _Luna:_ _"Wait both of us I thought they only wanted you?"_

 _Allen:_ _"From what the akuma had said the Earl wants you manly to figure out why you are able to see there aura's when no one else can."_

 _Luna:_ _"Let me guess they wanna use it to find other Noah."_

 _Allen:_ _"I don't know but its a possibility."_

 _I sighed knowing what the Earl was thinking since I could see the things that other's couldn't and it was hard for me since I was always looking for akuma and new exorcists. It took a lot out of me to do all of that but it was worth it to find more like us even if it did help order but I only did it because Allen asked me to._

 _Allen:_ _"Speaking of the ark even if Komui says not to ride the ark were still riding it."_

 _I nodded and we walked out of the room heading for the ark before we stepped in we were given a long gold triangle that was a receiver and an earring and we put them in our ears._

 _Komui:_ _"Hey guys glad to see your both alright."_

 _Allen:_ _"Komui!"_

 _Komui:_ _"Yep this way I can go into the ark with you."_

 _Luna:_ _"Cool its to bad you cant see inside it."_

 _Komui:_ _"Luna do you still have Rosa with you?'_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea she's never left my side she's adapt at hiding and speed to keep up with me."_

 _Komui:_ _"Have her come out when your inside the ark and record what she see's."_

 _Luna:_ _"I'll try but if she breaks you owe me the parts to fix her."_

 _Komui:_ _"Deal."_

 _However just as we were about to enter some new friends of my brother's showed up and gave him a new deck of cards and I smiled at them knowing that he could make friends anywhere. We even said bye to Fo she had kicked Allen's butt the entire time we were here she was also able to do somewhat the same to me. It was a lot of fun battling her I even learned new moves from her_ _which I had planned to use when I meet the noah's again only this time on equal footing._ _Then we walked into the ark and I was surprised when I saw a big city rather than what I thought I'd see mostly because it was really bright inside rather than dark. Allen told Komui what we saw and I was looking around trying to find out what was going on and I saw that there was no people or animals. It was completely quiet in the ark which really upset me since it meant that we would be all alone the entire time and that no one had been living here at all. It upset me with how the ark looked on the inside but I was brought out of my thoughts when the butterfly flew in front of my face. Then it flew over to a door and sat down upon it so I called over to Allen and told him about it and then we headed inside the door. When we got out Allen and I were separated but thats not what surprised me I was sitting next to a giant crystal and if I was hearing right Lenalee and the Earl were in there. Then I heard Allen's voice and smiled knowing he was in there protecting her and I looked around to see both green and purple mist's threw the smoke._

 _Luna:_ _"So were dealing with both the Earl and his family wonderful."_

 _Shortly after I said that the crystal vanished and Lenalee was in my lap and I looked at her shocked wondering why she was in the crystal but I didn't have time to think of that since the Earl was now in front of me along with Allen. They battled for a while but then the Earl suddenly made the smoke surround all of us blocking our sight before they all vanished but I had a feeling that this wasn't the end of things. Allen took off into the smoke trying to find the Earl but instead found Kanda from how it sounded, then Lavi spoke up just before the smoke vanished. I looked around and saw a bunch of people some I knew and some I didn't but from what Allen's told me I know there friends to him but the other's I had no idea._

 _Lavi:_ _"Hey princess about time you got here."_

 _Luna:_ _"Hey Lavi, who's all here in Edo?"_

 _Lavi:_ _"Kanda, me, Daisya, Marie, Miranda, General Tiedoll, Chaozii, Masosa, Kei, Lenalee, and Krory."_

 _Luna:_ _"Wow that's a lot pretty much all the exorcist's are here."_

 _Lavi:_ _"Yep!"_

 _Then we all decided to leave the open plain and so we took cover under a bridge that was a ways from the now empty plain of Edo and there we sat down to rest and regroup. We were talking about things that had happened while we were gone but then Tiedoll told us that we were all that's left other than the other generals. That shocked me but then Lenalee woke up and we had a tearful reunion with her however it was short lived since the Earl made a portal and used it to get to Lenalee. However it pulled not only Lenalee but also Allen, myself, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Chaozii into it and when I saw where we were I was shocked. Since we were back in the ark only this time we had a pumpkin umbrella as well who told us that we only had three hours left before the ark was downloaded into the new ark. I was shocked when I saw the butterfly was still with us which made me wonder why but I was distracted when I saw Tyki show up but he didn't look like himself instead he looked like the guy Allen beat at cards on the train._

 _Tyki:_ _"Tell me boy... why are you still alive?"_

 _They all looked at him confused trying to figure out what he meant by that since he wouldn't know the person in front of us but threw my eyes I could see the purple mist all around him._

 _Allen:_ _"Ah glasses man!"_

 _I sweat-dropped at that wondering if he really was this stupid or if he just made it seem like that I really had to wonder but I know he didn't mean to do it he was just like that. Then Tyki showed them who he really was and I just growled at him knowing he had almost killed my little brother but he just smiled at me._

 _Tyki:_ _"Ah I see your both alright then good I can't wait to see you both at the top of the tower."_

 _I just glared at him before he threw Allen a key and disappearing further into the ark as if taunting us which kinda worked with the guys and I sighed and used my eyes to find the door. We used the key and the door changed and became more feminine and I twitched looking at it before they opened it and we walked in. It was like looking at a painting but then we ran into another Noah who's aura was like lightening and in a complete mess which almost made me sick._

 _Kanda:_ _"You guys go on this guys mine."_

 _Luna:_ _"Alright but I expect you to join us soon because if you don't I get to tease you for a whole day."_

 _Kanda flinched when I said that since the last time I did that I had him take me for a walk around town and the order making it seem like we were a couple which embarrassed the heck out of him._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 - Inside the Ark_

 _So after we left him there with Lenalee yelling at him to catch up and we headed threw the door leading us to the next level which was a long hallway only about half-way down it we were stopped by two voices. Then a cage was dropped down on us and cards were thrown everywhere and we were told to make hands which Allen did at an unbelievable rate making me smile at him. Then we got freed from the cage only to come across bottles of wine mostly like the ones that master drank and were told to find the bomb and I just sighed since this was childish. I just smiled when Allen pulled up the bottle that had the bomb in it an he just stood there but I grabbed it and threw it were the voices were heard at. Then we headed further down the hallway only to come to a roulette table and I sighed knowing our little trouble makers had a grudge against father knowing this was a stupid way to get back at us. Then we got to a room and when we looked around I saw that we were in a library and we saw two boys standing uptop on a giant monument._

 _Guy:_ _"Welcome exorcist's, I am Davit..."_

 _Guy:_ _"...and I'm Jasdero combined were Jasdebi."_

 _Luna:_ _"Great another idiot Noah."_

 _I said sighing looking up at them knowing that they were the ones playing those childish tricks and they proved me right when they turned the toy guns on Allen and started shooting at him. Then they managed to hit him with a freeze bullet freezing his arm at the elbow then they started sprouting under nonsense._

 _Jasdero:_ _"Hey if we took you two hostage would Cross come out?"_

 _Allen:_ _"No way."_

 _Luna:_ _"Nope."_

 _They both started laughing at our answers while everyone else thought it was cruel but we knew out master and how he was even if we were captured he would just take off and leave us. I sighed remembering how he did that a few times making us catch up to him after we got away it really ticked me off and I kicked him for that. However it didn't change anything he still did it and I knew he wouldn't change anytime soon so I just dealt with it kinda like Allen did. Then Jasevi and Davit began the battle between all of us but the managed to blind us with a bullet of some kind so I had to rely on my other senses but I didn't expect them to grab me and toss me into a bubble with Lenalee._

 _Davit:_ _"Earl wants you unharmed little wolf he has a big plan for you."_

 _Luna:_ _"I don't care what he's got planned I will never help him."_

 _I heard them laughing and then making fun of Lenalee who got mad and punched them making me laugh since I had known she would do that since she isn't one to take things laying, or sitting, down. Then they lost the key but Lavi managed to find it with all the fighting going on around us its a good thing he has perfect memory or this would have taken a lot longer. Once the key was found we could all see again and then Jasdero and Davit joined together to make Jasdebi and they upped the fight making it hard on all of us but Krory kept them away from us telling us to go on and he world keep them busy. So we all took off into the monument only to come to a long staircase surprising us and we took off up them firstly it was quiet but then Lenalee said she had to try harder getting the boys to think that she was pushing herself. I just started laughing somehow knowing what she was thinking but the boys seemed to think it was something else and they berated her for not speaking up sooner._

 _Lenalee:_ _"That's not it I was just thinking that I needed to train harder when we got back to headquarters."_

 _Lavi:_ _"Working I'm just going to sleep when we get back."_

 _Allen:_ _"I'm going to have Jerry make all my favorite foods."_

 _Luna:_ _"I'm taking a nice long vacation."_

 _We all just laughed about it and Choazii seemed to think that it wasn't something that we would normally do since were all supposed to be mature and everything but in reality we were just kids._

 _Luna:_ _"We might act older than what we really are but this job makes us do that so when we have down time we act our age... it shocks the others."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Yea like how you teased Kanda and made everyone think you two were dating."_

 _Allen:_ _"Yeah... and she made sure master knew not to buy her skirt's or dresses by always interrupting him when he was having fun it was funny."_

 _Luna:_ _"Don't forget about Lavi, I had him dressed up thinking he was going on a date with a friend but it turned out to be for his own party."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Yea that was funny, he was going around asking all the girls if she was his date."_

 _We just kept laughing about it before we all started heading up the stairs again and stopped when we got to a big double door before Allen pushed it open and we all walked in. We saw a long table with five seats and two at the top of the table where Tyki Mikk was sitting since Road, I figured by what I had been told, tackled Allen into a kiss surprising me._

 _Tyki:_ _"You like him that much Road."_

 _Road:_ _"Your just jealous Tyki."_

 _Tyki:_ _"Why don't you all sit down and eat while we talk."_

 _Allen:_ _"No thanks I like to take my time while eating."_

 _Road:_ _"Take a look outside its marvelous."_

 _I had a bad feeling as I looked outside and clenched my fists since the entire town was gone and Lenalee collapsed to the ground while everyone else looked shocked. Then the doors slammed shut and Road put a lock on it and I knew we wouldn't be getting out of here easily and I hated the fact that we had lost some of our friends and that Lenalee was really upset._

 _Tyki:_ _"Sit down."_

 _We really had no choice at this point so we all walked over and sat down with me by Chaozii and Lavi by Lenalee with Allen in the chair facing Tyki while Road stayed hooked on Allen's arm._

 _Tyki:_ _"Tell me boy how are you still alive with that hole in your heart?"_

 _I immediately covered my ears as everyone else yelled at Allen upset that he didn't tell them about what happened and then the butterfly that had been with Allen and I in the ark flew out._

 _Luna:_ _"I was wondering where you went."_

 _Tyki:_ _"Ah it seems to favor you."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea it found me in the Asian branch and apparently hasn't left since."_

 _Tyki:_ _"I see then I guess it wants to stay with you."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea but why?"_

 _Tyki:_ _"I don't know the Earl made them."_

 _Luna:_ _"Then ask his royal a^^ why they seem to like me."_

 _Tyki:_ _"I plan to since there supposed to hate exorcists."_

 _I just sighed as the one he sent to hurt Lenalee came over to me before going to her and I looked at Tyki mad but he just sighed while Road just laughed at all of this. Then Allen ran across the table to get at Tyki after stopping the butterfly from hurting Lenalee I just sighed and got up knowing we were about to have a battle or more precisely Allen and Tyki were. Road managed to get everyone else but me inside huge dice cubes away from the fighting I just stood there waiting to see what would happen knowing my brother was a lot stronger than he was previously and would surprise Tyki. They kept battling until Allen pissed off Tyki by saying that we would keep getting stronger no matter what and he made a vortex and I was shocked since he hadn't gotten that mad when we had faced off those few times._

 _Luna:_ _"Hmm guess I didn't make him mad enough."_

 _Road:_ _"He's not mad he's ticked off, and you've hurt him plenty of times making us wonder how he got that hurt with his power."_

 _Luna:_ _"Probably because he couldn't activate it in time, I can move a lot faster than you think."_

 _Road:_ _"Really wow, I'd love to see that!"_

 _Luna:_ _"Maybe after your brother stops trying to kill mine."_

 _She just smiled at me but then I felt someone beside me and when I looked I saw Tyki and was shocked but then he grabbed me and threw me up in the air and Road caught me in one of the dice boxes._

 _Tyki:_ _"Make it strong Road she's stronger than she looks."_

 _Luna:_ _"He's right I threw him threw trees and a couple walls."_

 _Road:_ _"Wow! He said you were strong but that's a whole nother level..."_

 _I just smiled at her knowing I was a lot stronger than that I just never had the chance to show it mostly because my wolf instincts would take over and I would go bestial. When I'm in that stage I don't see friends of foes just enemies and I'll attack anyone that gets close to me no matter who they are I went into best mode a few years after being with father, he had to knock me out to get me to calm down. Since then I've been keeping it in check but on rare occasions when its life or death it comes out a little and keeps me alive but at a price who-ever is near me at the time will get hurt. I shock my head and focused back on the battle to see that Allen's innocence shot up meaning he hit critical and became a general then he sliced his way out of the vortex with his new innocence. It was a giant sword kinda like the one that the Earl uses but a little different then Allen began cutting away Tyki's noah much to Road's disappointment. I looked over at her knowing that we were about to deal with a pissed off child who plays with sharp candles which wasn't good and she aimed them at all of us once Allen had stabbed Tyki getting rid of all the noah in him. I just froze knowing I wouldn't be able to get everywhere in time and Road seemed to sense that and put more candles around me and I just looked at her mad._

 _Road:_ _"I'm not myself right now so I wouldn't do anything to upset me, even you Allen, my family is important to me so just sit there while I break Bookman."_

 _Lenalee started yelling at Lavi while I clenched my fists knowing I couldn't do anything from this angle since she was inside his head and it didn't take her long to break him. Then he attacked Allen who had no choice but to defend himself and when I tried to help Road stabbed me with the candles in my legs to keep me from moving fast. I screamed out in pain and pulled them out having Lenalee yell over at me asking if I was ok I just sighed and nodded to her knowing she was a big worry-wart with all her friends I just hoped it would heal before she found out how bad it was. It was going to take some time for my wounds to fully heal even with my new healing ability it would still take some much needed rest for them to heal completely which I probably wouldn't get. Mostly because the order loves to work us to the bone every day even when we ask for a break they don't give it to us but then Allen got threw to Lavi and he came back much to Road's surprise. I just smiled but froze when I realized the door might be gone as did the other's. It was still there so that could only mean that Road was still alive somewhere and she was just playing with us and I was really starting to hate the way noah's think about having fun. Then we all climbed up to it and were about to go in it when Allen wanted to go down and get Tyki which I agreed with since he was human now he deserved to live like that but Chaozii thought differently, he wanted to leave him._

 _Luna:_ _"Oh so you wanna talk all high and mighty kid, well let me tell you something what would those who gave there lives say to you right now if they heard you say that? Would they be happy that your leaving a noah turned human behind to die? Or would they say they were disappointed because you should know that those who give there lives also deserve a second chance if there alive after a fierce battle."_

 _He looked at me shocked but then vines reached up and grabbed me and pulled me down to the main floor where we had just been and when I looked at my capture I froze. Standing in front of me was none other than the noah of Tyki Mikk although I don't know the name of it I knew it was bad and everyone else started fighting against him while I tried to get out of his hold._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 - Final Battle_

 _However no matter what I did he would let me go until Allen and Lavi made him and I sighed finally being let go but I also knew this was bad since he was stronger in this form than the other. Mostly because this was the Noah half and he knew how to use his power's which was bad for us since he knew how to truly use his power's to there fullest. So I knew we would be in for one hell of a fight and I took off for him and kept hitting/kicking him but he grabbed my leg and threw me into the wall. He smiled big when he did that but I just got up and took off at him again when I saw that he had Lenalee so I took a deep breath and unleashed my full speed. I hit him about three times every minute which lasted about five minutes and he released her and I smiled and grabbed her. I jumped back away from the battle and placed her down then I headed back into the battle after making sure she was ok, I also made sure Choazii was near her. I went after Tyki but it seemed like he was waiting for that and grabbed me with his vines and started to use them like blades to cut open my skin I screamed out when they did that. I kept trying to get out of it but I couldn't and I kept getting madder that I couldn't get out and I let out what I was know nicknaming my Hyde self which was my pissed off form and my entire body vanished and reappeared behind Tyki and I kicked him into a wall before jumping over to him. By then he managed to fly up again only to have me kick him down to the ground then he made his power fly at me but I dodged all of them, barely, before going at him again. Only I got dizzy with the lack of blood and he was able to grab me and fling me across the battlefield right when a magic seal opened under Allen and me so we fell in. I closed my eyes waiting for my death but nothing happened and then I heard father's voice so I opened my eyes and looked up to see him standing there his opera mask forming back on his right side. I just sighed and leaned against him happy to see him again after so long I could hear Allen talking to father but he sounded upset but I just smiled knowing why._

 _Luna:_ _"Its good to see you again father."_

 _Cross:_ _"Kid when I sent you to the order I don't remember telling you to get this close to dieing."_

 _Luna:_ _"Sorry its because of Tyki I couldn't get away fast enough..."_

 _Cross:_ _"I see it seems hes lost out to the Noah half, if the others' could see him know they would be upset."_

 _I just smiled but then he dropped Allen to the ground and got down off of a giant coffin which I knew hosted one of his innocence's - Grave of Maria - I liked her and it seemed she liked me at least that's what father said. Then he threw Allen over to where Lenalee and Choazii were and I looked at him knowing he wouldn't do that to me since he always tried to be kind to me no matter what even when I was being bad._

 _Cross:_ _"Red-head come here."_

 _Lavi looked at him shocked before walking over to him thinking father was going to throw him like he did for Allen but he just handed me to him I sighed knowing how overprotective he could be._

 _Cross:_ _"Get over there with the others."_

 _Lavi nodded and took off to where the other's were at then father had Maria sing a hymn called Magdala Curtain which would hide us from view of our enemies. As well as protect us since Magdala Curtain was also a barrier so when Tyki started shooting at us and then he got mad and went after father. Who just smiled and pulled out his other innocence - Judgement - and started firing at Tyki making Tyki back away and try to stop the bullets but they wouldn't stop until they hit there mark. Father showed us that the battle between a Noah and a general was much different than the battle that we had just done. I sighed knowing how he got when we got hurt even if he didn't want to show it which was a lot but I had a feeling that he had his own way of showing it. I just laid there trying to stay awake which was hard but then I felt the ground start to shack again and sat up in time to see the ground that Lavi and Choazii were sitting on give way. Allen grabbed Lavi's hammer but it broak and they fell into the void making us all cry but then we saw the Earl appear and he had Tyki over his shoulder. I froze and looked at Allen feeling his rage as he took off after the Earl I had tried to stop him but I was still to weak to do that. So master had to use Maria's second hymn Carte Garde, which was Brain Control, on Allen so it forced him to stop himself from following the Earl into the other ark that the Earl was creating. Then master picked me up and had Tim open a door inside the ark and had us go threw it and I looked around shocked since all around us was dead skull-looking people and then we stopped infront of a huge egg that was downloading little by little._

 _Cross:_ _"Alright Allen stop the download."_

 _Allen:_ _"What are you talking about master, I don't know how to stop the download."_

 _Cross:_ _"Tim will help you."_

 _He said as Tim opened a doorway to what he called the fourteenths room, who had a Noah but changed his view on what the Earl was planning and since he was the musician of the family he stopped the ark from ever leaving Edo. However the Earl was now trying to create a new ark to make more akuma where they wanted it but father was trying his best to stop that and it required Allen to do it. Then Allen was pulled into the room and father looked at me in his arms still looking really weak but getting my strength back since most of the cuts had stopped bleeding._

 _Cross:_ _"Luna repeat after me. ON ABATA URA..."_

 _Luna:_ _"Ok.. ON ABATA URA..."_

 _Cross:_ _"MATA RAKATO BARU!"_

 _Luna:_ _"MATA RAKATO BARU!"_

 _I remembered the spell from the books I had read and knew it was a type of freezing spell so I knew he was trying to either freeze the download or halt it in some way. At least long enough for Allen to stop the download of the ark which he did with father yelling at him after a while telling him to put his wish into the ark after we had heard piano playing and the sound was familiar to me but I couldn't place it. I also wanted father to tell us what was going on and how he knew so much about the ark and what Allen's connection to it was. I was trying to keep my magic up to keep the spell going hoping to help father in his mission but I was getting exhausted quickly. Then all of a sudden the floor went back to normal and father sat down on the floor being careful with me while Lenalee sat down next to us._

 _Cross:_ _"Allen open a door for us to come to you."_

 _Allen:_ _"..."_

 _Luna:_ _"Please Allen, were all exhausted..."_

 _We heard a ping sound which I guess was the piano before a door of light opened up in front of us and we walked threw and Allen looked exactly how I felt._

 _Cross:_ _"Get it off your chest."_

 _Allen:_ _"How do you know that song... it was something Mana and I came up with."_

 _Luna:_ _"You mean the score?"_

 _I said getting down from father's arms and walking over to the piano to see the score while he kept yelling at father trying to get him to reveal his secrets which wouldn't happen easily. The score seemed to hit a cord with my memory but I couldn't place why but then the room swayed and I started to fall but Allen caught me. Father sighed and walked back over to me and picked me up so I was back in his arms again and I sighed and layed my head against his chest._

 _Cross:_ _"Your a real pain brat just stay still for now you still haven't recovered from your blood loss."_

 _Luna:_ _"Fine, I'll do as you wish for now father."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Father?"_

 _Luna:_ _"He adopted me when I was little since my mother didn't want me, I've been with father since then."_

 _Cross:_ _"She's telling the truth, however I didn't tell her to go on missions that would put her in position to be nearly killed."_

 _Luna:_ _"Thank the higher-ups for that... I don't pick the missions..."_

 _Cross:_ _"Oh I plan to, this is something that would only make it easier for the Earl to find us generals and destroy more exorcist's along the way."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Thats' what Luna said."_

 _We both started laughing since I had said something like that when we started out on this little trip and I was upset that I was proven right since a lot of the other exorcists had been attacked and killed._

 _Luna:_ _"Yep and I still stand by it, and to prove it were the only ones left other than those at Edo and two generals."_

 _Then we heard yelling and a screen popped up of Lavi yelling mostly about food making me laugh since it was mainly to bring Allen out, but we saw Kanda, Choazii, and Krory with them although he was out cold. Allen responded to Kanda calling him a beansprout making me laugh and then and then he opened a door for them. They came in and laid Krory on the couch that was in the room while showing us there little pouches that held there innocence._

 _Lavi:_ _"Hey little wolf... how are you feeling?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Exhausted... mostly because of the blood loss."_

 _Lavi:_ _"Ah I see well the faster we get outta here the faster we can get better."_

 _Cross:_ _"Allen open a door back to the order so we can get outta here."_

 _Luna:_ _"But first get the ones at Edo."_

 _Allen nodded and he opened a door to Edo and general Tiedoll asked about his new apprentice and Kanda showed him Chaozii making him cry more so I could understand Kanda's irritation. Then we headed to the Asian Branch once we had everyone from Edo in the ark and we all stepped off the ark there, everyone was happy to see us there and alive. Then father tried to leave but Lenalee wrapped her arms around father's waist while I grabbed his jacket still real dizzy begging him to stay and not to leave making us have to go find him again. He just sighed and then Allen opened up a door to the order and we all stepped threw, well almost all of us, I was still in father's arms and Krory was still passed out in the fourteenth's room. I watched Allen and Lavi push Lenalee towards Komui with her crying before I wound up passing out against father who just sighed looking at me._

 _Cross:_ _"I don't want her doing any more mission's like this one, Komui her innocence still hasn't fully developed yet."_

 _Komui:_ _"I'll try Cross, but she is really strong and you can't deny that."_

 _Allen:_ _"I agree with Cross, she's only that strong because she pushes herself beyond her limits."_

 _They kept talking while all those who were injured were taken to the medical wing for treatment and I just relented to my dreams until my body recovered what it had lost during the journey. A few weeks after finding father I finally woke up and sat up looking around and almost immediately knew where I was at. I looked over to see Lenalee and someone else, when Lenalee saw me she smiled at me since I had been in a light coma which had everyone worried although apparently Krory was still in a coma according to Lenalee._

 _Lenalee:_ _"Oh and this is Miranda Lotto, Allen and I meet her when we went on our mission together where we first encountered Road."_

 _Luna:_ _"Oh I see, well its nice to meet you Miranda I'm Luna Cross."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"Her father is one of our generals."_

 _Miranda looked at me shocked but I just smiled knowing that most of the other members of the order would be shocked when they found out that Cross was my adoptive father._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 - Battle at Headquarters_

 _When the head nurse came in she saw that I was awake and gave me a quick check-over to make sure that I was ok and I was shocked when I realized that my legs were almost fully healed. Which shocked the other's but I told them what I had learned while I had been at the Asian branch about how my innocence was know healing my body. So I was aloud to leave the hospital wing and I went to visit Allen but before I even got there I saw a line of empty plates and followed them. Knowing they would lead me to Allen and I was right when they went into the ark and I sighed knowing he was upset like always, I sighed when I heard him talking to Tim._

 _Allen:_ _"Is this the path that I choose to walk..."_

 _Luna:_ _"Of course it is Allen after all no one made you walk down a different way, no one told you to do things with out emotions, everything you've done has been your own way."_

 _Allen:_ _"Thanks Luna."_

 _I just smiled glaring towards the door where I sensed two people standing there knowing we were being placed under servaliance and they would learn that the hard way. Then we headed out only to come to the main hall where the order stupidly brought out the akuma egg factory to study and I just shook my head._

 _Luna:_ _"How dumb do they gotta be to bring out the one thing that the Earl wants back dearly."_

 _Allen:_ _"I agree with you on this Luna... its like there wanting an attack on the headquarters."_

 _I just sighed and was right when a big black wall appeared in front of us blocking us off from where they had the egg so we took off trying to find a way in the room. I knew that this meant that one of the Noah's had come in using the new ark to get back there factory which meant that the Earl had to be pissed off. I used my speed to run around while Allen got Komui and told him what was happening as well as finding a way in himself and when I saw what was happening I got mad. The skull people were checking our scientists to see if they would be compatible with them and then turning them if there were if not killing them. I took off towards them fully intending to kill them but the akuma got in my way but I flew right threw it killing it before continuing on aiming for the skulls. However more akuma kept getting in my way but by then Allen and the others had arrived including father much to my surprise._

 _Luna:_ _"Father! So they let you out of confinement to have some fun?"_

 _Cross:_ _"Little brat, get to work."_

 _I just smiled before I took off destroying more akuma in my wake while Tiedoll protected the last of the scientist's much to my satisfaction since I could concentrate mostly on the akuma. However from what I knew the Noah Lulu Bell attacked Allen hurting him before she summoned more akuma and some weird ones that I hadn't seen yet but they could do a lot of damage. So I got mad and took off after one and flew threw there head surprising those that had trouble defeating them but I didn't stop there I went threw about three more akuma before stopping._

 _Cross:_ _"She really is a brat if she can't realize her power is growing quickly."_

 _Luna:_ _"Shut up father! I've been asleep for a while so its understandable!"_

 _He just laughed while I pouted looking up at him knowing that I would hurt him for this later since it was a real pain and the another general started talking out the goliaths._

 _Guy:_ _"Not bad Cross you actually found a strong disciple, why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Cross:_ _"Winter's Zokalo, I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to fight her, she's not that strong yet give her a few more years."_

 _Zokalo:_ _"Ahhh what a buzz kill."_

 _I just sighed knowing father was looking out for me since Zokalo was a muscle head and did things threw brute strength so he was one of the strongest exorcists around. We kept fighting the akuma while tying to protect the egg from entering the ark, well Allen, Miranda, and Marie were I couldn't get close enough to it since the akuma kept me busy. I knew that I had to get faster but none of this was helping me and I was also trying to keep my hyde self looked away so I didn't hurt any of our comrades although there were two that I wanted to. They had better hope they don't cross my path otherwise they will be in big trouble cause I won't hold back no matter what. Then I watched father throw Allen at the ark shortly before firing all there attacks at them and I sighed flinching knowing what father was planning. Since it would also destroy the egg but also help save Miranda who had been kidnapped by Lulu Bell by using his Crown Clown which made me smile at him. Although he just yelled at father who ignored it and I just shook my head and started for them since all the akuma were dead... or at least we thought so. However right then we heard laughter and we all turned to see this weird looking statue that seemed like it had been pregnant. Then the akuma appeared around it and I froze since it was a level four which means that they can still evolve more and I groaned knowing we had to come up with new ways to defeat them now. We all started to attack it and I smiled when I flew at it and knocked it into a wall but it came back at me and threw me threw the walls and I screamed out as blood streamed down my back from all the metal. I got up and ran back in being careful but the akuma was gone so I took off to where I saw the purple aura and saw Allen and Lenalee fighting it so I joined it. Between the three of us we managed to kill it with a little help from father. I landed next to him and smiled at him before passing out making him catch me sighing and I don't remember much after that but I saw a young man who looked a lot like a little Tyki in my dream before I woke up. I sat up in a bed grabbing my head and looked around wondering where I was since everywhere around me was flowers and I looked at them confused._

 _Luna:_ _"What the..."_

 _Lenalee:_ _"We don't know who brought them they were here when we woke up."_

 _Luna:_ _"I see thanks Lena."_

 _I looked at the flowers and noted that some of them looked like the butterflies while other's had ribbons and I got curious and grabbed one of the ribbons only to groan._

 _Lenalee:_ _"What is it Luna?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Ok I don't know how they did it but these are all from the Noah... manly Tyki... urg this is all confusing what does he want with me?"_

 _Lenalee:_ _"I think we both would like that answer."_

 _I just sighed and waited for the head nurse to come in and when she did she gave me a check over and found no wounds except the ones I had which were slowly healing. Mostly due to the beating I put my innocence threw lately so I was told to rest otherwise she would force it and I told her I would if the order allowed it. We were actually able to get a little bit of rest while the repairs were being done on the order which was a good thing for me but a man name Malcum. C. Lvellie talked to us about Allen maybe being a noah. He had one of his lapdogs named Link keep a close eye on Allen and I could tell that Allen was seeing something in his reflection and one time I could have sworn I saw a black figure with a white coat standing in front of Allen. I rubbed my eyes and looked again but it was gone and I told Allen about it and he told me about what happened in the room and about the man. However after that I kept seeing him even when Allen wasn't with me which was starting to creep me out since I had no connection with this guy other than being with Allen, and knowing magic. We were also given new uniforms with red trim instead of the silver which surprised me but I noticed that they were more sturdy than our previous ones. Then Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Link, and I were sent out on a mission to collect some innocence although we had to use Link's help since it a chess challenge to get the innocence. He complained about it but it wasn't like we could do it since I was busy fighting the akuma and then we headed to our new headquarters by boat. When we got there I noticed it looked more like a monastery rather than headquarters but it was more normal than our last one and once inside Allen opened a door with the ark from the old base. I was shocked when I noticed that he was being more friendly with everyone but I was shocked when Bookman entered threw the ark since he wasn't supposed to show up until tomorrow. However then Allen was told to change his cloths but they put a seals on his innocence before we were taken somewhere else which had me confused. When we entered into the room I was shocked when I saw father there and looked at him confused wondering what was going on. I started getting dizzy and father saw that and walked over to me and placed a chair behind me and had me sit down which got everyone's attention. I was mostly dizzy because I saw the shadow in the window again and I felt a strong energy coming but I couldn't understand from where since it was starting to affect me. Then father told us about how Allen was the fourteenth which didn't really surprise me since it would explain a lot but it made me wonder why I could understand all of this. Father seemed to know what I was thinking because he gave me a look that he normally did when he wanted me to keep quiet so I did and then he walked over to us and hugged us and he whispered to me..._

 _Cross:_ _"Luna I leave Maria to you since you know the activation... and I have a feeling Judgement will go with you to. You know where all my luggage is take them if something happens to me."_

 _Luna:_ _"Ok..."_

 _Cross:_ _"Take care of Allen."_

 _I nodded smiling at him when he pulled back after giving Tim his cigarette making me sigh since it had a spell on it but I didn't know it and I kept quiet about it. Then I had to laugh since he had head butted Tim into the back of father's head as he was leaving the room saying he wouldn't follow what the fourteenth wanted. Then_ _we were realiced and we went to the library to see Lenalee and Johnny there sleeping so Allen placed a blanket over them smiling. Then I got a bad feeling and my body froze up and I could feel magic flowing into my body but I didn't know from where until I remembered that the only person around here that knew magic was father. I got up and took off to his room and when I got there the door was open and the window was broken there was also blood on the ceil an I fell to my knees knowing that father was gone. Father's gun seemed to vanish and then formed a cube which was its true form before it flew over to me and when I felt it infront of me I looked up since I had been looking at the floor._

 _Luna: "...father..."_

 _The cube became liquid and I reached out for it and it spilled into my hand and against everyone yelling at me to stop I drank the liquid almost like that's what it wanted. Then my body began to burn and the pain was immense I couldn't hold it in and screamed out but then my wrists split open and my blood flowed out of them. The innocence formed a puddle around me before forming the true form of the innocence, it looked like an angel without a head or legs just a body and wings, before forming two guns in my hands. I passed out after that so I don't know what happened but I woke up later with my head in Allen's lap and two small bracelets on my wrist, one on each hand, and then_ _we were realiced and we headed out on yet another mission but only it was with Kanda, Marie, Link, Allen, and me went out to find innocence or at least a possible accomidator since our finders were winding up in jail. It was our job to find out why and how as well as to put a stop to it however I was shocked when Link got caught up in all of it and was hypnotized. However we managed to stop him before he got away I couldn't stop laughing about it but then we figured out that it was a little kid named Timothy that was doing it. While we were talking the Earl gave us a surprise when he trapped us in a barrier with a bunch of akuma and I started to get dizzy wondering if the science division would ever finish my glasses so this could stop having. I was able to fight the akuma just barely since I was real dizzy since all I could see was the dark matter all around us so it was making it hard for me to fight since my mind wanted to shut down. Then Allen stabbed himself with his sword and it jump started his awakening into the Noah within him and I walked over to him and saw the Noah looking straight at the akuma._

 _Allen:_ _"Good evening Earl... have you forgot our family."_

 _I looked at him confused before Kanda showed up and helped Allen kill the akuma and then this guy walked in and saved me from getting hit by the akuma since I had fallen to the ground holding my head. Then the barrier was broken and I looked around and sighed since it seemed like someone had taken a bucket of water and splashed it on me. I felt better but my head was still spinning and I wound up passing out right then and there I felt someone catch me but that was all._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 - Battling Akuma Around the World_

 _When I woke up I was back at the order wondering what was happening and why since I knew that the people who had come to save us were half-akuma which I knew was a bad idea. Since it could give the Earl a pathway to find us as well as eyes within our headquarters as well as ears since they were the Earl's puppets. We were separated into groups to go to different locations through out the world I managed to get to stay with Allen although we had three of the people that were half-akuma. They were called the thirds and the ones we had were named Tokusa, Madarao, and Tewaku along with Link only we had Tokusa down in the crater with us and we were talking with him. However I sensed dark matter coming and stood up and was about to jump up but the dark matter liquid wrapped around me stopping me._

 _Guy:_ _"Now, now little wolf the Earl wants you in one piece."_

 _Luna:_ _"I don't care what the Earl wants! Let go of me!"_

 _Tyki:_ _"Told you brother she's feisty."_

 _I just glared at Tyki before noticing that Tokusa was gone then I felt the guy holding me pick me up before going back into a dark matter pool and when I opened my eyes we were in a weird box room. I noticed pipes were blocking the exit and that we were sitting on a coffin as well as the Earl and a few other noah sitting to the right of us while we were in the middle._

 _Earl:_ _"Ah! Welcome I've heard so much about you Luna."_

 _I just glared at him in pain since his aura was making me sick along with the other's and then Tyki and Allen showed up but they were standing on the Earl. Who in turn pushed them off of him and pinned Allen to the ground and talked to him which awakened the Noah in Allen even if only for a minute. Then I noticed Kanda on the floor and someone else in what looked like a womb which I thought was weird but then Kanda woke up and blantly told us that the guy in the womb, Alma Karma, was dead and that he had killed him. Then my vision was obscured and when I got my vision back I noticed that Tyki had blocked my vision not wanted me to see all that but I already knew about the second exorcists plan. Mostly from all the books that I had read that father had given me and mostly about the second exorcist plan but also from what Lenalee had told us about when Suman had fallen. Then Allen broak free by punching Kanda in the head right where the big eye was at on there heads and it broak them out of it and I jumped a little when one of them started screaming._

 _Road:_ _"Uh-oh he triggered Wisely's chronic migraines..."_

 _I looked at her confused wondering what she meant but not really caring at the moment since I wanted to get out of this dark matter then away from all this dark matter. I kept struggling with no result and I sighed knowing I'd have to be ticked off like last time in order to get it off but I couldn't just fall into it I had to be ticked off about something. If the Earl kept up what he was doing I might just do that which wouldn't be good for anyone since I attacked everyone friend or foe. I was just happy that Allen was alright but I didn't know for how much longer especially if the Earl kept trying to wake up the noah within Allen. Then the battle began and Lvellie kept barking orders out which only seemed to make me mad since he didn't belong on the battle field especially if that's all he's going to do and I just glared at him since I couldn't do anything else. Then they asked why the Earl wanted Allen and he told us that he just wanted to be by the fourteenths side much to my surprise but then I thought of something._

 _Luna:_ _"Then why do you want me?"_

 _Earl:_ _"Well my dear your eyes do come in handy while looking for innocence, especially the heart."_

 _Luna:_ _"I won't help you, what makes you think I'll help you find it if it even exists."_

 _Earl:_ _"Oh my dear you will help us one way or another."_

 _I froze when he said that wondering what he meant about that since the Earl had already done more damage than I could count but right then Kanda stabbed Allen with Mugen. Since him and Alma had been fighting after the Earl brought him back using dark matter turning him into an akuma which upset Kanda. Which awakened the fourteenth within him and it felt like my head was splitting when it was all happening and I didn't know why. I started to twitch going in and out of consciousness wondering what was going on as my head felt like it was going to explode but having no idea why since I've never had one this bad._

 _Guy:_ _"Earl something's wrong!"_

 _They came over to me but then a blast of bright light shot towards us and broak the barrier we were in and Allen returned to himself and I blacked out surprising him. As well as illuminating the bond Allen and I had which even we didn't know about but then I could hear yelling and woke up to it and looked over to see Lvellie yelling at Allen. Something about bringing Alma and Kanda back from where he had sent them and I got mad but when he stopped him from helping Tokusa I got ticked off. The dark matter fell to the ground and I flipped myself out of the guys arms before jumping down and vanishing only to reappear infront of Lvellie. I took a deep breath and got close to him before I pulled back my arm and let it fly connecting with his face and sending him flying back into the wall._

 _Luna:_ _"We are not your damned slaves that follow your every order Lvellie, were not brainwashed to think of you as a god well guess what your not. Your a human just like us and if you don't like it why don't you go kiss someone else's ass this is a battlefield where you don't belong. So either get a weapon or stay off the battle field."_

 _I said as I walked over to Allen to start ripping off the feathers when some wrapped around me and I just glared at them before electric went threw my body making me fall to the ground. I glared at Link knowing he was behind this and made the feathers electrify me since the feather's normally had no effect on me. I also knew that the thirds would now go crazy and try to kill all of us because neither Allen or I wouldn't be able to stop them by calming down the akuma cells. Then I heard the Earl talking and I looked up at him upset knowing he had planned all this out for all of this but now he was making it harder for us by telling us that he would be back for us and then he grabbed the thirds and took them with him._

 _Earl:_ _"You can't use my akuma you must rely solely on your false god to win this war no cheating!"_

 _I just glared at him as he disappeared into a portal and vanished and then we were taken back to the order and locked up but they were stupid in thinking that I couldn't break this binding. However I didn't for Allen's sake and I climbed up ontop of Tim and sat there when Link came into the room I just glared at him I had refused to talk to him after all that had happened. I had hoped he had a good head on his shoulders but I guess I was wrong... he was just like all the other people I had encountered they only cared about the orders they got. I was shocked when he pushed the food against Allens face making him jump and call out which made me look over at him and I noticed that he was standing next to me know with the tray held up to me._

 _Link:_ _"I had the chef prepare these for you so you would know we didn't tamper with them."_

 _Allen:_ _"He's right Luna."_

 _He said showing me what was under the lid and I just laughed since it said Lvellie eat shit which in my opinion was true so I took the bowl and started eating along with Allen. Then I felt this really bad force coming towards us and I looked to Allen when I heard his bowl fall I saw him transform into the Noah form and my head began swarming half in fear and half was pissed. Then the guy walked into the room and I looked at him as he walked over to Allen and tried to absorb him into him but I didn't want that so I broak the feathers on me and took off at the guy and kicked him into the wall. However he just grabbed my leg and threw me head first into the wall next to Tim and I hit hard before falling to the ground blood dripping from my head._

 _Allen:_ _"Luna!"_

 _I was going in and out of consciousness but I saw the guy come back over to me and was about to grab me but then all I could see was white when I looked up I saw the it was Tyki. I looked over at Allen to see that Road was on him calming him down and sighed losing consciousness so I don't really know what happened after that. When I did wake up I was in a big bed I sat up looking around while holding onto my head where I noticed that I had bandages and started to get worried wondering where I was. Then the door opened and to my surprise Allen walked in and I sighed thinking that the Noah's had taken me with them._

 _Allen:_ _"Ah good your awake."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea but where are we?"_

 _He smiled at sat down next to me and told me everything that had happened since I had been asleep which had been for a couple days but then I heard someone coming and looked over to see Johnny. I looked at him confused before Allen explained that Johnny came to help us that was when I noticed the bracelet and looked at it confused._

 _Allen:_ _"He followed after us and left the order."_

 _Luna:_ _"Really Johnny?"_

 _Johnny:_ _"Yea I couldn't just leave you by yourselves and I didn't like it when everyone was talking bad about you two."_

 _Luna:_ _"Wait both of us?"_

 _Johnny:_ _"Yea they didn't like how you sided with the Noah's during the last battle or how you were able to get the dark matter to let go of you so easily."_

 _Luna:_ _"Ok one I couldn't get it off no matter what I tried and two I didn't side with the Noah's the Earl wants my eyes for something I don't know probably to try and find this invisible heart."_

 _Allen:_ _"Invisible?"_

 _Luna:_ _"As in it doesn't exit, I've been all over the world Allen and I haven't see anything like it, plus I think that someone made it up because its not mentioned in any of the books or data that I've uncovered so I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist."_

 _Allen:_ _"That would make sense."_

 _Johnny:_ _"What do you mean?"_

 _Luna:_ _"It means that it would explain why the Earl hasn't found it yet."_

 _Johnny:_ _"But isn't Lenalee or Allen the heart?"_

 _Luna:_ _"No, because then it wouldn't have left them it only evolved to better help them, or to protect them."_

 _Allen:_ _"She's right the heart is supposed to have immense power but ours doesn't."_

 _Luna:_ _"Exactly, and that proves that the heart doesn't exist, just that we allow the innocence to get stronger."_

 _What I said seemed to click with Allen or rather the noah within and I knew that he had something to do with this so I made a mental note to make sure to talk to the noah about it. I was also worried that the Earl would use this as an opportunity to get Allen and fully awaken the noah within him which upsetted me since I would loose the one family member that I had left since I treated Allen like a brother. Since according to Allen that man I had seen had killed father so I had no one else and that scared me since I didn't like being around people. It was hard on us because the noah would awaken every now and then and would take control of Allen making him do things that Allen wouldn't do himself. Like he almost strangled Johnny and knew that he was becoming a danger to everyone around him but he also knew that I wouldn't leave him no matter what. However I didn't know if the noah within Allen would let me stay by his side or if he would also try to kill me like he's tried with everyone else._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 - Noah within_

 _So when he took off I went after him trying to catch him but then he ran around a corner and I immediately grabbed my head since standing a few feet infront of me was the Earl. I just glared at him but then my head began to hurt and I fell against the wall holding my head as my vision went in and out. One minute I saw him in his clown outfit while the other was in human form but I felt like I knew that form and my mind was having trouble keeping up with how thing were going and I knew that the Noah within Allen was out. When he saw me he just smiled and walked over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the Earl and I looked up at him confused my mind seeing I guess was the true nature of the noah since I was starting to see something form behind the Earl. Then when Johnny showed up and aggravated the Earl and the Noah within Allen who called himself Nea pulled me away from the Earl and I fainted as did Allen. However after what had happened my body seemed to not want to wake up and I kept seeing memories that weren't mine and then I saw her, a young girl with long silver hair and red eyes but they were lighter than mine. She was sitting in a meadow reading a book and I was shocked when a Tyki look-a-like showed up and sat down next to her but what surprised me was that I could see the noah sitting with him. She looked at him and smiled before reaching out with her hands to reach for him and that was when I realized that she was blind and was reading a book full of Braille which was a system of raised dots in-place of words. I could tell that she didn't care for many people and I watched as the Tyki look-a-like just laid next to her talking to her as if she was a regular person. Then the other noah showed up and as if sensing them she looked up and smiled and I could see from her eyes that she could see the noah's aura and I looked at her shocked. That's when it dawned on me the purple mist I was seeing was in fact the noah's true selves the dark mater comes from the ark itself then my head felt like it was pounding. Then the scene changed and in front of me was a world of hell there were people running around screaming and running from something but I couldn't figure out what but then I saw them. Tyki and the girl, he had her hand and was leading her away from all of that and to where the Earl and the other noah and to safety but what shocked me the most was that she had a baby in her arms. She handed the child to the Tyki just before she was stabbed threw with a spear that shined green and all I could see was molecules as if the innocence had been man-made instead of being given by god. I could see that Tyki was upset but his noah went crazy and it took everything the Earl had to keep him from leaving the ark and leaving his child all on its own._

 _Tyki:_ _"LUNARIA!"_

 _I was shocked but then everything went black and she stood infront of me smiling and I looked at her confused wondering what it was that she wanted from me._

 _Lunaria:_ _"So your my new vessel?"_

 _Luna:_ _"What do you mean?"_

 _Lunaria:_ _"I'm a noah, born from the two of them father and mother were upset when they had found out that the church, or order in your case, had betrayed them which turned mother into a noah once she died. No idea how it happened but I'm just grateful it did because I wanted both of them to be happy and now they are. So now its Joyd's turn to be happy and his new host."_

 _Luna:_ _"Who are you talking about?"_

 _Lunaria:_ _"Joyd is Tyki Mikk's noah, the Noah of Pleasure, and Tyki is holding him within him."_

 _Luna:_ _"Why are you telling me this?"_

 _Lunaria:_ _"Hmm, because of Nea we were close the last time we were born but I was killed by a traitor and the memory of the noah broak, they don't remember me but Joyd still has a fascination for anyone who looks like mother."_

 _I sighed knowing she meant me since I was pretty much a dead ringer for her except I could see while she couldn't but then I thought of something and looked up at her._

 _Luna:_ _"If he has a fascination with me then why hasn't he tried anything? Like trying to kidnap me or something?"_

 _Lunaria:_ _"I don't think he realizes yet, but if I come out and allow him to see me it might jog some memories; since technically I am the Noah of Memories and Truth."_

 _Luna:_ _"Will you take full control?"_

 _Lunaria:_ _"Hmm oh no not yet... I want the Earl to squirm a bit for not helping mother when the first war broke out."_

 _I flinched when she said that since the look in her eyes was that of a sadist and I sighed knowing it was going to be a loooong night or day I don't know I haven't woken up yet._

 _Lunaria:_ _"Oh yea sorry, when it all happened I kinda sealed you away I'll unlock that now..."_

 _I just sighed thinking I was dealing with a child and she just smiled at me already knowing what I was thinking and then I opened my eyes and looked at a white ceiling. When I looked over I saw that Allen was asleep in a chair near the bed and I just smiled at him and reached out for him but it wasn't him who grabbed my hand._

 _Luna:_ _"Nea..."_

 _Nea:_ _"So she did awaken good, is she alright?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea shes fine, a little childish but fine."_

 _He just smiled when I said that already knowing how she could be but knew in the right host she would mature which is where I came in but then we both jumped when the door slammed open. I was shocked when I saw Kanda walk in with Johnny and looked at Allen trying to piece together what had happened while I was asleep. He just smiled at me while Kanda looked mad and then he walked over and picked me up and carried me out the door with Allen and Johnny following._

 _Luna:_ _"What's going on?"_

 _Kanda:_ _"We don't stay in one place to long otherwise it draws to many akuma so we've been moving around the entire time you've been asleep."_

 _Luna:_ _"Oh... wait how long was I asleep for?"_

 _Allen:_ _"A couple days."_

 _Kanda:_ _"You were asleep for an entire week."_

 _I looked at him shocked since it was a first since I had never slept that long even when my power was growing I was surprised but I was also scared since I know knew that I had a noah sleeping within me that had been formed from Joyd and a human. However I had no idea how to tell Allen about this since it would be like a slap in the face for him since he also had a noah sleeping within him. I knew I had to tell him the problem was should I tell everyone but I knew if I didn't then they would start to wonder why I was starting to become like Allen being there one minute to being someone else the next. I decided to wait until we got to our next place before I told them about what happened so that no body else had to hear about this especially the Earl at least not yet. So when we stopped for the night I decided to tell them and Allen could tell that I was hiding something since he came over and sat down next to me._

 _Allen:_ _"What is it Luna?"_

 _Luna:_ _"We'll when I was out I found out something... I have a noah sleeping within me..."_

 _Allen:_ _"Is that true?"_

 _Luna:_ _"Yes her names Lunaria... she said she's the noah of Memories and Truth..."_

 _Kanda:_ _"So now your both noah's..."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea... except I had no idea she was in me until the Earl started coming after us."_

 _Allen:_ _"The dark mater from the Earl and the other noah must have woken her up."_

 _Luna:_ _"Yea from one in particular... Tyki Mikk, they had a past together."_

 _Kanda:_ _"What do you mean?"_

 _I then told them about what I had seen while I had been asleep and Allen was surprised when I told him about the girl who looked like me and had been Tyki's noah's lover. I had blushed when I said that since it would be understandable now why Joyd had tried to stop me while in the ark and all the times we've fought. However it didn't make sense why the Earl wanted me after all my eyes can't show me anything about dark mater or innocence unless its already activated. I sighed and looked outside but I jumped up when I felt him getting closer and ran to Allen trying to get us away from him which got everyone's attention._

 _Luna:_ _"We have to go now! Apacrophas is close!"_

 _Allen:_ _"How do you know Luna?"_

 _Luna:_ _"I can sense him, its pure innocence but its somewhat evil so it sends shiver's down my spine and I think he's the one who killed my past self..."_

 _Everyone got up and we took off away from there and I was right since we saw him in the street as we were leaving and Allen's innocence had feathers coming out of it. When I tried to touch it an electric shock went threw my body and my body changed and I looked like a noah with the gray skin. I started to fall having no energy in my body but Kanda caught me and picked me up and then he grabbed Allen and started running into the forest. He kept running until we were a good distance away I was surprised that Johnny kept up with us since I didn't think he had it in him to do that since he didn't seem very athletic. My body started going back to normal and I sighed knowing I was going to have to get used to this like Allen had and then Kanda put me down and we took off again to get more distance between us and Apacrophas. Only then did we stop and rest and get some sleep but I knew that he would be on our tail again before long since he wanted us because that's what he thinks the heart wanted. For us to be apart of the innocence and no longer alive which I know for a fact wouldn't make the heart happy since she, according to him, would lose two friends and two fellow exorcists. So we kept going trying to find a way out of all this mess but the only thing I could think of was to stay in the ark and only come out when we needed food and water but I also knew that we couldn't do that. It made no sense why the heart would want us to become one with it since that would kill us which wasn't good because then she wouldn't be able to see us anymore so how was that helping? This just goes to show that the innocence is twisted in some way while the noahs were as well but they showed it while the innocence didn't which goes to show that god may not have had the best intention. However right now I didn't really know who to side with since god gave noah a job which was to build the ark to save his family from the flood so technically the noah family were the apostle's so why did he give us innocence? There's already been three days of darkness so why did everyone want to stop it and if it only lasted three days then what was the damage for doing it nothing made sense and it was all making my brain split open. So for now I decided to put it in the back of my mind so I wouldn't go crazy trying to figure everything out right then since I didn't have all the answer's or questions I needed right then. I was shocked when we not only kept running into the akuma but also the Earl and the noah who were trying to bring us to them although we didn't expect Apacrophas to show up and started battling with us. That however didn't sit well with Lunaria since we were getting hurt and I was almost killed by Apacrophas and with the Earl there she decided it was time for him to see her._


End file.
